


Everything Started with an Apple

by lunaichinomiya



Category: EXO (Band), Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaichinomiya/pseuds/lunaichinomiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Oh Baekhyun transferred to one of the prestiguous school in Seoul, SM Academy founded by one of the famous people in the country, Lee Soo Man. But there's something in this school that you won't expect which is the tradition. Everything changed when she got herself involved in the tradition on her first day with a certain kingka, Park Chanyeol. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own EXO members and Infinite members and definitely not the other artists involved in the story. They are rightly belongs to their respective agencies. :)

A girl comes out from the bus, taking her luggage and backpack with her. The bus driver even helps her in carrying her things. The driver tells the girl that the bus cannot go further from the bridge and apologizes. The girl bows her head in gratitude and the bus driver smiles gently and tells her to take care. After that, the bus drives off, leaving her on the road, more like a bridge.

The girl is wearing a plain white blouse, a black skirt that reaches her knees and a pair of plain black shoes for girls, she also wears eye glasses and her hair is tied in a bun.

The girl looks up and is now staring at the road where when you walk along the way, you will see the front gate of the school she will be attending while holding her luggage and her backpack.

The school is one of the biggest and prestigious schools in South Korea, SM Academy.

She starts to look around her surrounding in which the surroundings were full of trees and a sea then stares at the school from afar.

_‘Will I be okay staying in this school? And why did I agree to transfer here in the first place?’_

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

-Flashback-

 

**_“Bernadette dear, I want to you to transfer to SM Academy this year.” The woman in her mid 30’s said._ **

**_The girl called “Bernadette” who was eating her lunch, looked at the woman and asked, “Is there a reason that I have to transfer, mama?”_ **

**_The woman smiled and answered, “You didn’t do anything wrong if that is what you are wondering. It’s just that, I just want you to be safe. I mean, your brother Yifan and cousin, Shixun are studying there. They can take care of you there. I don’t want you to be alone throughout your high school days. I also haven’t seen you going out with friends. You always focused on studies and studies. I just hope transferring you to SM Academy might change your social life for a bit.”_ **

**_Bernadette thought for a while._ **

**_‘I owe mama everything for taking care of me since that day. I guess I shouldn’t complain and accept the offer.’_ **

**_Bernadette looked at her mama and nodded her head as a sign that she agreed to be transferred_ **

**_“I don’t mind going to transfer. If that is what mama wish then I’m okay with it.”_ **

**_The woman smiled gently and said, “You won’t regret it. Also, I don’t want you to wear those outfits again. I don’t want my precious daughter being called nerd again.”_ **

**_Bernadette shook her head, “Mama, you worry too much. I’m fine being like this. I will make sure that I can enjoy my high school life in SM Academy. Also, I don’t want to gain attention if they learned that I am related to Yifan-ge and Shixun…”_ **

**_The woman shook her head, ‘I cannot win an argument with this girl. I guess I’ll let this go.’_ **

**_“Okay. If that is your wish then I’ll consider it, sweetie.”_ **

**_“Thank you, mama.”_ **

**_“Now let’s finish this and we’ll work on the papers so you can transfer.”_ **

**_“Yes, mama.”_ **

 

-Flashback End-

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

_‘Oh right, I owe mama everything. Anyway, the school is so big even from this far… wait, mama did tell me that the school is isolated than most schools in the country because it’s in an island and only middle school and high school students are here. Elementary students are in Seoul and same goes for university students…Will I be able to survive this school? Hopefully…’_

Wait…

Bernadette feels like digging her own grave.

_‘How can I get there if there’s no public transportation around here?’_

Bernadette wants to cry. But it seems like luck is on her side as a car suddenly stops in front of her.

Bernadette blinks and stares at the window of the car.

She notices that the window suddenly rolls down and sees a guy, who has a dark skin tone but makes him look attractive.

“What are you doing in the middle of nowhere?” The guy asks Bernadette.

“Uh… the bus driver said that he couldn’t go further so…” Bernadette answers shyly.

The guy rolls his eyes before he comes out of the car.

Bernadette’s eyes widen at the guy in front of her. The guy is taller than her by a few centimeters or so. The guy is also a bit muscular that makes him look sexy.

Bernadette suddenly gets alarm when the guy holds her wrist and pushing her inside the car along with her luggage

“W-What are you doing?!”

“Pushing you inside along with your things and driving you to the academy?” The guy questions, instead of answering.

Bernadette frowns but stays still until her things are inside the car. The guy then gets in the front seat and starts the car.

There’s an awkward silence in the atmosphere, so Bernadette decides to break the silence by asking, “May I know your name?”

“Kim Jongin, a first year student in High School Department or what we call 4th Grader.” The guy that now calls himself “Jongin” replies.

“Oh.”

“And you? Tell me your name. Also, I haven’t seen you around. Are you new?” Jongin asks.

“Ah! Sorry for not introducing. My name is Bernadette Wu, but you can call me in my Korean name which is Oh Baekhyun. And…uh yeah, I’m new?”

“Oh! You must be the new student that my sister was referring to last night.” Jongin starts.

“Eh?”

“But I didn’t expect a nerd to transfer to this school. It’s rare since it’s usually rich people and sassy students who come here. Did you get in by getting a scholarship? I mean that most students who studies here are from rich families and to get away from their problems most rich kids have.”

“Uh… no?”

“So you’re rich? Wow, you’re weird. If you’re rich then why are you dressing like a nerd?”

“I’m not a fan of many people crowding all over me?”

“Hmm, point taken. So why did you transfer here?”

“My umma wants me safe and decided to transfer me here since my older brother and cousin studies here. And she wants me to learn how to be independent.”

“Your mom is nice. I mean, she must really care about you a lot. You can rarely see parents from a rich family being nice these days. Anyway, your brother and cousin studies here? What’s their name?”

“Wu Yifan and Wu Shixun?”

“Who? I mean, that’s a Chinese name but I don’t know who they are.”

“I mean Kris Wu and Oh Sehun.”

The car suddenly stops making Bernadette or Baekhyun almost hit her head on the back of the passenger seat. Baekhyun looks at Jongin who is looking at her with his eyes widening and jaw dropping in surprise.

“You’re not kidding, right?”

“Um… no?”

The atmosphere suddenly turns awkward once again.

Jongin clears his throat before starting his car and drives off.

“I didn’t know Kris-hyung and Sehun have a relative. I mean they never talk about you or their family. Both of them are very secretive.”

“Uh…they’re both private people. And there’s a reason to keep it, it’s a bit personal though.”

“It’s okay if you don’t tell. I mean that you can tell me when you’re ready or when we are close enough for you to trust me with your secret, arasso?”

“Arasso.”

“By the way, how old are you?”

“Eighteen.”

“Whoa! You’re older than me by a year? You look young though, noona.”

Baekhyun smiles at him, “You look cute despite the appearance though, Jongin-ssi.”

Jongin laughs, “You’re the first person who ever tell me that I am cute, noona. You’re really something. Other people told me that I look hot though. Also, you don’t have to be formal with me as I am your dongsaeng. And welcome to SM Academy, noona. Let’s enjoy this school year together, okay?”

“Okay, I understand. And thank you, Jongin-ah.”

Jongin smiles at her and there’s silence again but this time, a comforting one.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

They arrive in front of the SM Academy’s gate and Jongin gets off the car and opens the car’s door for Baekhyun who is in the backseat. When Baekhyun gets off the car, she notices on how big the academy is.

Jongin is staring at Baekhyun -who is staring at the school in amazement- in amusement.

“Noona, you’re only staring at the building which is only a head office where we will get your schedule and a map so you won’t get lost and some rooms for the workers who stay overnight here to rest. And not to mention, the security system is, so that no one can go outside at night to party or whatnot.”

Baekhyun looks at him, shock shows on her face.

“Eh? Really? Then how big this school is?”

“Hmm…well to be honest, the school is as big as a small island but mostly surrounded by trees outside the walls if you noticed the walls. As for the buildings, I’ll just tell you how many buildings in the academy.”

“Oh… okay?”

“Aside from this building you are seeing which we called “The Workers’ Sanctuary”. The school building which is divided into three: The main, The East Wing and The West Wing. Six Dorms divided into two, so it will be three dorm buildings for Middle School Department and other three for the High School Department. There’s a greenhouse, an auditorium, a gym, a library house. There’s also a co-op or store where you can buy all the things like notebooks, pens, personal hygiene and I forgot the rest. And last but not the least, there’s a parking lot when we enter this gate that is big enough to fit ten to fifteen vehicles only.”

“Why only fifteen?”

“Most of the cars were owned by the faculty members. And only a few students take their cars here, like five cars, I’m one of them.”

“I see.”

“Kim Jongin, I cannot believe you are flirting with the transfer student.” A feminine voice interrupts them.

Both Jongin and Baekhyun look at the owner of the voice and they see a short girl, wearing a SM Academy uniform, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the ground. Baekhyun can see the girl’s features. The girl has a fair skin. Her hair reaches pass her shoulders. The girl’s forehead is under her bangs but Baekhyun can see that the girl has a pretty forehead. But what amazes Baekhyun is… she can imagine the girl smile like an angel, if the girl is not scowling at Jongin at the moment.

Baekhyun can see Jongin panicking and she can also see Jongin sweating a lot. She hears Jongin say something without tearing her gaze at the girl.

“N-noona, it’s not what it looks like!”

The girl raises her brow, “Please do elaborate?”

“The stupid bus dropped her off from the bridge and I happen to see her and gave her a ride! You know me, noona. I can’t flirt with someone I only see for the first time!”

“Okay, I’ll let it slide but…”

The girl turns her head and takes a look on Jongin’s car.

“You better take that inside before I smash it for taking it with you, Kim Jongin.” The girl stated.

Jongin rushes back to his car and gets in then starts the car and drives it inside the school to the parking lot.

The girl smiles at Baekhyun and the latter thinks that the girl has the most beautiful smile in the world because the girl smiles like an angel.

“Sorry for my rudeness. Jongin-ah ticks me off sometimes but please ignore what you just see just now. Anyway, I’m Kim Joonmyeon, Jongin’s sister and I’m a 3nd year student in the High School Department or 6th Grader. Welcome to SM Academy, Oh Baekhyun-ssi.” The girl we know now as “Joonmyeon” extends her hand to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun stares at the hand for a while before getting the message. She smiles shyly and takes Joonmyeon’s hand for a handshake before letting it go.

“It’s nice to meet you, Joonmyeon-sunbaenim.”

“No need to be formal, just call me “unnie”. Anyway, I’m glad you came here safely. Kris has been anxious as to why his baby sister is not here yet. It’s the first time I see Kris worrying over something, especially someone. You must be very special.”

Baekhyun blinks before apologizing on behalf of Kris. Joonmyeon just laugh it off.

“No need to apologize. It’s quite amusing to see Kris being like that.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun smiles nervously.

Joonmyeon notice or feel that Baekhyun is nervous so she says, “No need to be nervous. You just became friends with me and my brother, Jongin. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask us for help. I also heard from Kris that you want to keep a low profile?”

“Nae…”

“Is it because that people won’t believe you due to your current appearance?”

Baekhyun nods her head, saying that Joonmyeon is right.

Joonmyeon laughs at her, making Baekhyun look at her in confusion.

“Silly girl you are but if that is your wish, I will comply.” Joonmyeon smiles at Baekhyun gently.

“Kamsahamnida…”

There’s a comfortable silence afterwards but the said silence breaks when someone shouts from afar.

“Hey! Joonmyeon-noona and Baekhyun-noona, classes will start if you two keep standing there!”

The girls look at the owner’s voice and sees Jongin already in front of the “The Worker’s Sanctuary” building, carrying Baekhyun’s luggage and backpack.

Joonmyeon and Baekhyun turn their heads to face each other and the first takes out her hand in front of the latter, offering her to hold her hand.

 “Let’s go, shall we? We will get your class schedule and a map at the office while Jongin will bring your things to the counter. They will be the ones who will put your things to your room, once they tell your room number, okay?

Baekhyun nods her head as she takes Joonmyeon’s hand and the latter starts walking, leading Baekhyun to where Jongin is while Joonmyeon tells all the things to Baekhyun that Jongin forgets to tell the transfer student.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Joonmyeon and Baekhyun stands in front of the office’s door after they part ways with Jongin, who brings Baekhyun’s things to the counter on the first floor.

Joonmyeon knocks on the door and opens it. She let Baekhyun enter first then follows after the latter then closes the door. Joonmyeon goes to the counter with Baekhyun following her. Joonmyeon asks the lady, who greets them with a small smile, Baekhyun’s dorm number and class schedule and a map.

The lady informs them about the dorm where Baekhyun is supposed to be at is not yet clear as there are some trouble at the dorms then she apologize for the inconvenience (which Baekhyun says that she understands) and for them to wait for a while in the seat across the counter. Joonmyeon and Baekhyun bows to the lady then Joonmyeon leads Baekhyun to the seats for Baekhyun to sit while waiting for the latter’s schedule to be fixed.

As soon as Joonmyeon sits down next to Baekhyun, she starts to explain the school rules and regulations.

“While waiting, I’ll tell something about the Academy Rules then I’ll tell the Dorm Rules later. Is that okay?” Joonmyeon starts a conversation.

“Nae.”

“This Academy has simple rules just like the rules in your previous school or other schools: No breaking things, no smoking, no drinking, no drugs, no vandalizing and no cutting -unless you have a reason to do so like getting sick or taking care of someone who is sick but I suggest not to cut classes as much as possible-. The only thing is, you cannot go outside the Academy at night and there’s a curfew hour which is at 9 o’clock in the evening if you outside the academy after school. If you can’t go back by that time, call the dorm director and explain why you can’t go back. The only thing they will let it slide if it’s about family matter or business matter.”

Baekhyun nods her head in understanding.

“There are lots of surveillance cameras around the school building so if you do something bad, you’ll be reported and will go to the guidance office or worse, the Headmaster’s office. You’ll get suspended on the first warning. The second warning is your parents will get called here. And the third and last warning, you’ll get kicked out and you will have a record so if you decided to go to different schools, they’ll see your records on how you act in school.”

“Okay. So all I have to do is be a good student?”

“Yes. But I’m sure you won’t get in trouble as I heard from Kris that you’re not the war freak type of person.”

Baekhyun nods her head slowly.

They stay in silence for a while before the lady at the counter calls for them. Both Baekhyun and Joonmyeon stand up and walk to the counter to get the schedule.

After getting the schedule and the map, the lady apologizes again for the inconvenience regarding the dorm number. Baekhyun smiles and tells the lady that it was alright. Both Joonmyeon and Baekhyun bows before leaving the room.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

After the girls leave the office, they notice Jongin leaning against the wall, waiting for them. As soon as Jongin look up and notice them, he smiles and waves before pushing himself off from the wall. The girls walk to where Jongin is before going outside using the back door.

Jongin inform Baekhyun that her things will be in her room once they find out where her dorm room number is, according to the staffs at the counter where Jongin left her things at. Baekhyun nods her in understanding and thanking him as well.

Joonmyeon then informs the two that they should go now, so they won’t be late for class.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Baekhyun stares at the scenery in front of her in amazement. She imagine the outside when she goes out from the back door to be beautiful but it’s better than she first think.

There, in front of Baekhyun, is a small garden that is surrounded by different kinds of flowers. There's also a small fountain in the middle and you will see trees, beautiful trees that you are almost like in a dream.

_‘It’s like a dream…’_  Baekhyun thinks as she continues to stare at it.

She snaps out of her trance when she hears someone laughing. She turns around to see Jongin laughing and Joonmyeon smiling at her, either in amusement or she just feel like it.

“What is so funny?” Baekhyun asks in confusion.

“Y-You just said it o-out loud, n-noona- ahahahahahah!” Jongin answers Baekhyun’s question while laughing out loud.

“What?”

“You spoke what you thought about the garden out loud, Baekhyun-ah.” Joonmyeon says while smiling.

Baekhyun processes what her senior just said just now before blushing furiously that her fair skin color becomes a tomato. She tries to explain what she means by that by saying that the garden reminds her of her dream garden but she begins to stutter then lowers her head in embarrassment.

Joonmyeon smiles and tells Baekhyun not to be embarrassed about as she finds it cute anyway before smacking Jongin’s head with her hand, making Jongin groan and whines at how hurt it is. That actions make Baekhyun giggle softly and cause the Kim siblings to smile at the latter’s giggles.

The trio then started to walk, passing by path that leads to the small forest

As they go through the forest for ten minutes, they stop by the three paths that lead to different direction.

Jongin decides to explain those paths to Baekhyun on behalf of his sister.

“As you can see, these paths will lead you somewhere. Like on the west side, it will lead you to the Middle School Department dorms or what we call “Dorm of the West”. On the east side, it will lead you to the High School Department dorms or “Dorm of the East”. How it was named like that, we don’t know. While the path in front will lead you to the school building but we will pass by the fountain first. “

Baekhyun nods her head, taking notes of the explanation.

“Joonmyeon-noona or I will explain about the dorms later if we are free. So we will just explain where the directions and such on the way to the campus, okay?”

“Nae~” Baekhyun nods her head in understanding.

They proceed to walk and goes through the path in front of them and a few minutes later, they reach the fountain park that the Kim siblings mention earlier.

The park has a big fountain that is the same design as the ones of the fountains Europe. There's also benches, two on one side and another two on the other. Baekhyun notices that there are flowers that surrounds around the fountain and behind the benches. There're four lamp posts, one on each corner of the small park. 

Baekhyun can’t help but feel amaze. She also takes note of how the fountain looks like, in case she did get lost.

“Did you know? Some students who graduated here previously said that when you and your lover or soon-to-be lover have kiss here at night, you two will be together forever. Not sure if it’s true but maybe. Also, you can actually date here and do all lovey-dovey stuffs. Some even says that it’s more romantic if you date here at night. Not that I’m interested, just heard about it.” Jongin says to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mentally takes note what Jongin just said as she nods her head, as a sign that she is listening.

After that, the trio proceeds to their next destination.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

The trio stops again from walking when they see another set of paths divided into three. Joonmyeon decides to explain it, “I’ll explain the paths from left to right, to lessen the confusion. The path on the left leads you to the library. The path on the right leads you to the co-op or store which you can buy things such as notebooks and so on. I’m sure Jongin told you about it.”

Baekhyun nods her head.

“The path in front of us, leads you to the campus. You can already see the gate from here.” Joonmyeon points at the gate in front of them to Baekhyun for the latter to see.

Baekhyun nods her head again as a sign that she can see the gate.

The trio stops walking when suddenly they hear a song out of nowhere.

_~♪ ♫~Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae_

_Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae_

_Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae ~♫ ♪~_

Both Jongin and Baekhyun look at each other before looking at Joonmyeon who takes out her phone from her pocket

Joonmyeon opens her phone and sees a lot of messages and miss calls from one person. She decides to call the person and places her phone onto her ear, “Kris?”

Joonmyeon excuses herself and walks a bit far from Baekhyun and Jongin.

Baekhyun and Jongin can hear Joonmyeon speak, so they decide to just listen to her.

“Yes, Kris. Now stop being a worrywart. You will see her in a few minutes. Anyway, I called because if I didn’t, you might flood my inbox full of messages regarding your sister than it already is.”

Joonmyeon stays quiet a bit before she opens her mouth again, “I see. We’re on our way, Kris. And for the last time, stop flooding my inbox with messages.”

Jongin and Baekhyun sees Joonmyeon twitch a bit. Jongin gulps nervously while Baekhyun tilts her head, clueless as to the former’s reaction.

“I told you not to call me that, Kris.” They can hear Joonmyeon’s voice which they now know that she’s irritated.

After a few minutes, they see Joonmyeon holding her phone tightly. Jongin becomes nervous and Baekhyun shivers a bit as they feel Joonmyeon’s figure being surrounded by a dark aura. They also see the eldest of the three, smiling. Jongin and Baekhyun almost pee their selves as they see Joonmyeon walking towards them and informs them that they need to go to the Headmaster’s Office, according to Kris as they proceeds on their way,

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

When they finally reach the school premises, they see lots of students going to different directions as they go inside the building, Joonmyeon borrowing some spare indoor shoes to Baekhyun as she wears hers and Jongin wearing his. Baekhyun can’t help herself but feel amaze at the place.. The inside feels cozy to her liking. As she observes the place, she notices that there are total of fourteen doors from where she stands: eight doors on the second floor and five doors on the third floor. She also notices that there’s two path ways from both sides, which she sees students going to that path.

Joonmyeon motions for Baekhyun to follow her close as the senior walks and proceeds upstairs, as the transfer student notice that there’s a door between the two stairways. Jongin follows behind them.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Joonmyeon and Baekhyun reach the Headmaster’s Office that was located on the third floor. Joonmyeon is able to convince Jongin to go to his class, by threatening his car and even tells him that everything will be fine. Jongin is very hesitant to leave the girls but he decides to go to class on his first day. He says goodbye to Joonmyeon and Baekhyun and he goes off to the East side.

Joonmyeon knocks softly on the door. They hear a soft ‘come in’ before she opens the door and let Baekhyun to go in first and she follows her afterwards.

After closing the door softly, Joonmyeon goes in front of Baekhyun and bows to the person in front of them, who is standing, looking at the window and this person’s back facing them, which Baekhyun assumes as the Headmaster. Joonmyeon announces that she have brought the transfer student.

The figure turns around and appears to be a woman who is very young to be entitled as a headmaster. The woman’s look like she’s in her late 20’s or early 30’s. The woman smiles at Baekhyun and Joonmyeon sweetly.

“Kim Joonmyeon-ssi, I am so glad that you are able to come to my office just as before I leave due to a meeting. It seems like President Wu from the Student Council was able to inform you as soon as possible, am I right?” The woman’s voice is as soft as her smile that she is showing just now.

“Nae, gyojang-nim. I have been informed by President Wu that you are looking for me. I was also informed that you want to see the transfer student so we hurried to come here before taking her to her class.” Joonmyeon replies politely.

The woman nods her head before looking at Baekhyun and introduces herself.

“Good morning. I’m Park Yoora, the current headmaster of the academy. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Oh Baekhyun-ssi.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Park Yoora-gyojang-nim.” Baekhyun bows politely to the headmaster.

Yoora’s smile turns into a solemn one. She starts walking towards Baekhyun and raises her hand to touch the latter’s cheek then caresses it with the back of her hand.

“Bacon-ah…” Yoora whispers softly.

“I-I beg your pardon?” Baekhyun blinks her eyes behind her glasses.

“It’s nothing. I’m just talking to myself.” Yoora says it while shaking her head slowly before looking at her with a bright smile.

“Anyway, I welcome you to SM Academy, Baekhyun-ssi…” Yoora says before facing Joonmyeon, “Please lead Oh Baekhyun-ssi to her homeroom class which is 2-A, I presume?”

“Nae, gyojang-nim. “ Joonmyeon replies.

“Take care of her.”

“Nae, gyojang-nim. Please excuse us.” Both Joonmyeon and Baekhyun bow their heads and head out of the office, leaving Yoora standing alone in the room.

Yoora then takes out her phone from her pocket. She opens it and stares at the picture of seven children, smiling brightly.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

Joonmyeon and Baekhyun reaches Baekhyun’s homeroom class on the East Wing while some students who are in the corridor, stares at them. Joonmyeon is checking Baekhyun’s schedule while Baekhyun’s observing her surroundings.

“It seems like we’re on time, Baekhyun-ah. I mean, you’re not late on your first day. Also, do not worry about your books and notebooks today. They will provide you one after the staffs give you your room number in the girls’ dorm and your shoe locker number.”

“I understand, Joonmyeon-sunbaenim.”

“It’s unnie to you, Baekhyun-ah.”

“Nae, u-unnie…”

“Since we’re here now, your first period is homeroom. If I am not mistaken, your homeroom teacher would be Jungsoo-seonsaengnim. Do not be afraid to ask him for help. He’s one of the best teachers here, if I say so myself.”

“I see. Thank you for telling me, Joonmyeon-unnie.”

Both the girls are standing outside the classroom as they wait for the teacher to appear.

“Ah! If it isn’t Joonmyeon-ssi, how may I help you with something?” A voice can be heard from behind. Joonmyeon turns around to see a man in his early 30’s. She bows politely in respect.

“Annyeonghasaeyo, Jungsoo-seonsaengnim. I just escorted a transfer student that will be in your class this semester.”

Teacher Jungsoo -as what Joonmyeon calls him- turns his head to look beside Joonmyeon and notices Baekhyun. The latter bows her head in respect, that made the teacher smile cheerfully, showing his dimple.

“Welcome to the Academy. I am Park Jungsoo, an English teacher and 2-A’s homeroom teacher as well. What’s your name?”

“O-Oh Baekhyun, seonsaengnim…”

“Ah! So you’re the dongsaeng that he was talking about?”

“P-Pardon?” Baekhyun tilts her head in confusion.

“Jungsoo-seonsaengnim is referring to Kris, Baekhyun-ah.” Joonmyeon answers Baekhyun.

“O-Oh…” Baekhyun lowers her head to the floor, as if the floor is the most interesting thing right now.

Jungsoo just laugh, quite amuse at his new student’s reaction before facing Joonmyeon. “I will go inside the class now and will check their attendance first before calling Baekhyun-ssi’s name. So please keep her company for a bit.”

“I understand, seonsaengnim.”

And by that, the teacher goes inside the classroom and you can hear his voice disciplining the students. Joonmyeon smiles at Baekhyun, telling the latter not to be nervous.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

After a while as Baekhyun and Joonmyeon wait outside the class, Joonmyeon puts her hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder, letting her know that everything’s going to be fine.

After they hear the teacher’s voice calling for Baekhyun, Joonmyeon signals for Baekhyun to come inside the room. The latter did what the former say as the former follows behind. Upon standing in front of the class, she sees them whispering to each other, probably about her appearance.

Jungsoo clears his throat to gain the class’ attention before starting to speak.

“This is Oh Baekhyun, a transfer student from one of the elite schools in Seoul. She will be in this class from now on. Please be nice to her.”

Joonmyeon looks at Baekhyun, gesturing for her to introduce herself in front of the class.

Baekhyun holds a deep breath before exhaling. She looks at her soon-to-be classmates.

“Annyeonghasaeyo. I’m Oh Baekhyun, please take care of me.” Baekhyun introduces herself then bows.

The girls in class, snorts at Baekhyun while most of the boys in class, groans. It seems like they are expecting something else. As Baekhyun is looking at her new class, she notices two people from the back.

_‘W-What are they doing?’_  Baekhyun thinks as she notices the girl -who is really pretty- sitting on the good-looking guy’s lap, face on the guy’s neck. When Baekhyun notices the girl kissing the guy’s neck, she turns her gaze away from those two, blushing for some reason.

Joonmyeon notices Baekhyun’s behavior before looking at where the latter is staring before looking away. When she notices this, she becomes irritated and speaks with a hint of exasperation in her voice.

“Park Chanyeol-ssi and Park Dara-ssi, I suggest you two to refrain from doing what you two are going to do. I don’t really care about your activities but I rather not taint the transfer student’s eyes on her first day. And Dara-ssi, you are supposed to be in your class, is it not? As far as I know, the bell rang a few minutes ago.”

The girl that Joonmyeon mentions as “Dara-ssi” stands up from the guy’s lap and the guy kisses her on her forehead. The girl stares at Joonmyeon for a good five seconds before walking out of the room.

Jungsoo seems to be searching for an empty seat for Baekhyun before clearing his throat before speaking, “Baekhyun-ssi, you can sit at the empty spot beside Do Kyungsoo-ssi. Kyungsoo-ssi, please raise your hand.”

A girl raises her hand, Baekhyun walk towards the spot the teacher is pointing at and she sits down. Baekhyun looks at the girl beside her, observing her.

Do Kyungsoo is a cute person, according to Baekhyun. Do Kyungsoo has a heart-shape lips and the white part in her eyes are so wide that it made Kyungsoo look even cuter. Her hair reaches her shoulders and it’s a bit curly too.

Baekhyun doesn’t know how long she is staring at her seatmate until she is snap out of her thoughts when she hears a voice.

“You know that it’s rude to stare, Baekhyun-ssi.”

Baekhyun feels her face heats up and probably knows that her face is bright red as a tomato. She looks away and decides to listen to the lecture their teacher is lecturing at the moment. She didn’t even notice the smile that is on Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped lips.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Time sure flies faster when you are to engross on something. After three hours being in the classroom, it’s already lunch break.

Baekhyun is about to go out of the classroom when someone stops her on her tracks by holding her wrist. It made Baekhyun tense. She turns around only to see Do Kyungsoo, smiling at her.

“Why are you so tense, Baekhyun-ssi? I don’t bite. I just want to ask you if you like to join me? I can give you a tour too, if you like. We have an hour break.”

Baekhyun nods her head slowly.

“I almost forgot, I’m Do Kyungsoo. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Oh-Baekhyun-ssi.”

“L-Likewise, Kyungsoo-ssi.” Kyungsoo smiles sweetly before dragging Baekhyun out of the classroom to give her a tour.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Kyungsoo tours Baekhyun around the school campus, explaining from the building structures to the rooms by floor and other stuffs.

After thirty minutes of giving the transfer student a tour, both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun goes to the cafeteria where they will have their lunch.

As they enter the cafeteria, Baekhyun notices that the room is so wide and so many people. She also notice that there’s a glass door from where she is. Kyungsoo explains as they get their lunch at the counter, that the door leads them outside. She also explains to Baekhyun that she will see the gym, swimming area for swimming class, tennis court and a joint track and field and soccer field, where there’s an activity for P.E class  or the auditorium when there’s an announcement, school play and events. Kyungsoo also mentions that there’s a green house, exclusively for the members of the Student Council members.

After getting their lunch, they proceed to find an empty table and they find one beside the glass window. Then after settling down, as they start to eat, Kyungsoo asks Baekhyun what she knows aside from the tour they just did.

Baekhyun explains what she knows from the explanations given to her by the Kim Siblings.

Kyungsoo stares at Baekhyun before speaking, “So far, you only know about the directions from where to go, school rules and regulations and the buildings, is that right?”

“Nae.”

“I see. It seems like Joonmyeon-sunbaenim didn’t tell you about the tradition.”

“Tradition?”

“Yes, a tradition. You see, every schools has traditions. So I am sure there’s a tradition in your previous school, am I right?”

“Nae.”

“Although, the traditions from the other schools are not as outrageous as our school’s tradition is. Do you know that this academy was founded by one of the famous people in the country, right?”

“Um… Lee Sooman-seonsaengnim?”

“You’re correct. Did you know that he is also responsible for making such tradition?”

“Umma didn’t tell me about this so-called tradition. What is it about?”

“Wow, you transferred here without knowing the tradition? You’re really something. Anyway, I will just warn you about something…” Kyungsoo states it with a serious expression and makes Baekhyun feel a bit nervous.

“W-What is it?” Baekhyun asks Kyungsoo.

“Never and I really mean never, ever catch an apple flying out of nowhere, do you understand?”

“N-nae, I understand…”

“Good.”

“Um… does the tradition have to do with couples? I mean someone mentioned about a couple’s sanctuary or something. Is that somehow related?”

“You’re quite sharp for a transfer student. Yes, it is related. Do you know the ancient Greek tradition about marriage using an apple?”

“I think I have read it somewhere, why?

“You see, the ancient Greeks want to use other methods in proposing to their love ones in an entertaining way. So they thought about proposing using an apple. Some says that the apple was sacred by the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite. So, if a guy throws an apple towards the opposite gender -although it will be entertaining if it’s caught by the same gender- the latter will either catch the apple or let it fall. If you catch the apple, you will be betrothed to the person who threw the apple. And of course, nothing will happen if you let it fall. That’s why I warned you to not catch an apple, even if it’s intentional or not, unless you love that person. Do you get it?”

“I get it. Just curious though, does some of the students got involved in the tradition?”

“As far as I remember, the graduate students who studied here did propose to their love ones using the tradition. But it’s because they love each other and they know that they’re meant to be with each other. As of today though, there are three couples from the Middle School Department and two from our department.”

“Who are they?”

“Since I kind of forgot the names of those three couples from the Middle School Department, I’ll just tell the ones who got involved from our department. The first couple from our department is the XiuChen or Chenmin couple. That is how they were called. Kim Jongdae or “Chen” is a student here that is in the same year as us but he’s on a program about exchange students for a year. So he’s in China at the moment, you might see him this summer or next semester. Anyway, the one he proposed to is Kim Minseok or we call her “Xiumin”. She’s a year ahead of us. She’s living alone in the couple’s sanctuary along with the second couple, who got involved in the tradition.”

“Is Jongdae-ssi and Minseok-sunbaenim….?”

“Oh, Jongdae proposed to Minseok-sunbae because he loves sunbaenim. The two of them were actually childhood friends and they knew almost everything about each other. Jongdae proposed after learning that he will be a part of the exchange student program for a year.”

“Is there a reason why he proposed, even though he should have done that while he was still here even before the school announces that he is a part of the program?”

“Yes. You see, Jongdae is actually a nice person, like a mother-figure if I say so to myself but he’s a bit wary towards Luhan-sunbaenim since the latter is the school’s playboy, although Luhan-sunbaenim is Minseok-sunbaenim’s best friend.”

“Oh…”

“The second couple that got involved is the HunHan couple. It was actually an accident. Both are so against it but because it was a tradition, they had to follow.”

“HunHan couple?”

“Yes, Luhan-sunbaenim, who is the academy’s resident Playboy. He is also one of the academy’s kingkas and the current Captain of the Academy’s Soccer Team. Not to mention, Minseok-sunbaenim’s best friend and Oh Sehun, who was entitled as the Academy’s “Ice Queen” that somehow, I doubted that she is cold and heartless. She’s also one of the queenkas and got engaged by accident.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widens in surprise as she processes the information to her brain. She isn’t expecting her cousin to be involved in such tradition such as marriage.

“You okay?” Kyungsoo waves her hand in front of Baekhyun’s face and that makes the latter snap out of her trance.

“Y-Yes, I’m okay.”

But Kyungsoo is not one to be easily fooled by some fools as she is sharp and can tell if someone is lying or not. She decides to interrogate Baekhyun.

“Don’t tell me, you transfer here because you like Luhan-sunbaenim, do you?” Kyungsoo jokingly ask.

“No! I mean, I don’t even know him…”

“Then what’s with your reaction?”

Baekhyun stays silent for a while before mumbling something, in which Kyungsoo didn’t catch up.

“What?”

“I-I was shock about Sehun getting involved…” Baekhyun says softly.

“Speaking of Sehun, are you related to her? It seems like you know her.” Kyungsoo asks.

“She’s my cousin…”

Kyungsoo’s widen eyes widens more. She didn’t expect that answer because, honestly speaking, the two are so different: Baekhyun acting timid and Sehun acting so cold, unless there’s something behind those facades, she will never know.

“I see. It seems like she didn’t tell you or your family about it, based from your expression, Am I right?”

“Nae…”

“It seems like Sehun-ssi really hates the idea of being engaged with someone she despises the most.”

“Did something happen to Sehun while she’s studying here?” Baekhyun asks, a bit worried about her baby cousin.

“I don’t really know her nor am I close to her but it seems like she is being bullied here. Some says that all of this bullying started by Luhan-sunbaenim himself. The most of the school’s female population that always stick themselves to Luhan-sunbaenim like glue -with the exception of Minseok-sunbaenim and some others- starts targeting Sehun-ssi. Some says that those girls put threat notes in her locker everyday. For what reason why Luhan-sunbaenim pulled such stunt, I didn’t know. Because of that, she was entitled as the Academy’s “Ice Queen”.  She isolates herself from everyone and from what I know, the only people who can come closer to her are the Student Council President and Vice President, Kris and Joonmyeon-sunbaenim and Joonmyeon-sunbaenim’s younger brother, Kim Jongin who is in the same year as her.”

Baekhyun is very quiet when Kyungsoo continues, “Well, despite being cold, she is very popular. I mean, she has a lot of admirers from the male population but none dared to confess to her. She is pretty much of a loner but if she learns that you are here, she might feel happy now.”

Baekhyun is somehow very thankful to her mom that she transfers in the academy especially after learning about Sehun’s life at school.

There’s a comfortable silence after that. They already finish their lunch and are about to get up to clean their table, an announcement has made from the speakers.

_“Good afternoon, students. This is Kim Taeyeon from the Student Council speaking to announce that all students from both Middle School and High School Department to proceed to the Auditorium after lunch. I repeat, to all students from both departments, please proceed to the Auditorium after lunch. That is all the announcement, thank you and enjoy your lunch.”_

After the announcement, some students groan and they continue what they are doing as most of the students gets up and leaves the cafeteria at the door that leads outside, towards the auditorium.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun stand up from their table and dump their trays at the counter where several trays are located before going outside.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

The girls are walking towards the Auditorium in silence but it breaks when Baekhyun decides to ask, Baekhyun can’t help but ask this, “K-Kyungsoo-ssi, if you don’t mind me asking. Who are the King-kas in the academy?”

“Why do you ask?”

“So that I can avoid them at all cost?”

“For a nerd, you’re quite the cautious person.”

“Well, I heard from Jongin-ah that most students here are quite… you know?”

“Hmm, point taken. But just so you know, you won’t be able to avoid them anymore.”

“Eh?”

“Jongin, as in Kim Jongin or most people call him “Kai” is one of the kingkas in the academy and you already got closer to him on your first day. He is known as Kim Joonmyeon-sunbaenim’s younger brother and one of the best dancers in the academy.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen a bit, not really surprise if the younger lad is one of the kingkas. Who wouldn’t notice it when the younger is actually good looking?

“Based from your reaction, it seems like you know that he will be one of the kingkas.”

“I-It’s quite obvious.”

“Anyways, aside from Kim Jongin whom you know just now, there’s the Student Council President, Wu Yifan or Kris Wu. He’s also a Kingka. As far as I know, he’s a relative of Sehun. Do you perhaps, know him?”

“Uh…”

“Hm?”

“He’s my brother….” Baekhyun mutters softly, so that only Kyungsoo can hear it.

“Wow, you’re a relative to the two popular students here. So are they the reason why you’re here?”

Baekhyun nods her head, “They actually told mama to make me transfer here since they think that I have no reason to still study from my previous school. Also, they’re worried because I’m much of a loner.”

“Well, that explains. But if you guys are related, why are you dressing like a nerd? I didn’t mean to impose but I’m just curious. You look cute without wearing these kinds of outfits.”

“Well… let’s say that I’m not a fan of being the center of attention?”

“In that kind of outfit, YOU ARE already the center of attention. Moreover, you are a transfer student.”

Baekhyun lowers her head, thinking that Kyungsoo has a point as she fidgets at the hem of her blouse.

“Well, since that you’re not like the other girls that I know here, I would like to be friends with you, Baekhyun-ssi, if it’s okay with you?” Kyungsoo smiles as she extends her hand in front  of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun takes Kyungsoo’s hand shyly then shakes her hand.

“It’s okay to me, Kyungsoo-yah?” Baekhyun smiles at her newfound friend and smiles brightly, making her eyes turns into crescent ones.

“Before anything, I want to warn you about something, Baekhyun-ah.”

“What is it?”

I suggest you get away from the ChanDara couple, Baekhyun-ah.”

Baekhyun snaps out of her thoughts after hearing Kyungsoo then look at the said person in question.

“ChanDara couple?”

“Yes, ChanDara or Park couple. They’re the ones who were almost making out in the first period earlier.”

Baekhyun is a bit shock but hides it by asking in confusion, “What do you mean “get away”? Are they bad?”

“They’re not bad but they are considered as the “Golden Couple” as they are dating for three years now. There are some rumors that their fan clubs are very aggressive towards people who they see as a threat in breaking the couple apart. There are also some rumors that those they see as a threat went missing from campus.”

“That’s just crazy…”

“I know. Not only that, Park Chanyeol is also one of the kingkas here and he is entitled as the “Happy Virus” in the whole campus. According to the others, he’s really nice but won’t be too sure though. Oh, and he is the son of one of the most powerful business tycoon in the world. Sandara Park or “Dara” for short, is a daughter of one of the middle class business tycoon. She is also one of the school’s queenkas as your cousin is one as well. Most of the students thought that they’re arranged by their parents and in love…”

Kyungsoo leans to Baekhyun’s ear and whispers, “But according to some people, the current Headmaster of the school who turns out to be Park Chanyeol’s sister and his parents didn’t like Dara-sunbaenim and are very against with their relationship.”

Baekhyun gasps as she processes the information in her brain.

After that, both girls decide to drop the topic and just tell each other about themselves and as they walk, they learn many things about each other and they didn’t that they’re already in front of the Auditorium.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun enter the auditorium but didn’t expect to be stuck in the crowd as the students came, unorganized.

Both girls are trying to move and trying their best not to get separated from each other when they both feel something hold their wrists and being pulled somewhere, away from the crowd, perhaps.

“Baekhyun-noona, that’s just too dumb to dive in the crowd, you know?”

Baekhyun’s head shots upwards to see Jongin’s grinning face.

“J-Jongin?!”

“Yo, noona!”

“Thank you, Jongin-ah. I mean, for pulling us out in the crowd.” Baekhyun mutters her thanks to Jongin.

“No problem…oh, who is this?” Jongin looks at Kyungsoo in question.

Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo and notice that the latter is a bit red.

“Jongin-ah, this is Do Kyungsoo. She’s in my class and she’s also gave me a tour earlier. Kyungsoo-yah, this is Kim Jongin. He’s the one who told me some information and left some information that I am not aware of.”

“Ah! You’re the president of the cooking club, right?” Jongin asks Kyungsoo, who just nod her head.

“Oh, I see! Please take care of Baekhyun-noona in our place, Kyungsoo-noona!” Jongin grins cutely and Kyungsoo looks quite shock but smiles sweetly.

“I will, Jongin-ssi.”

The trio turns their heads towards the stage where they see an emcee tapping the microphone to gain all the students’ attention. Behind the emcee are the members of the student council and year level representatives and the school campus’ headmaster.

“All students, can I have your attention please?” The emcee asks the crowd. The crowd responds as the emcee give the microphone to someone from the student council

“Good afternoon students. I’m Kris Wu, the President from the Student Council and will give a little speech and announcement. As you can see, this year is a new semester for all of you. There might be some changes as we have new students that joined us this year. Later, we will be announcing some changes in the dorms like changing roommates as the previous students here have graduated or transferred to another school, leaving their roommates or the room empty. Please understand the adjustment. That is all. Thank you.” A tall man who has his blonde hair being styled like some character out of the shoujo manga says his announcement.

Kris bows his head before returning back to his place beside Joonmyeon, whom the trio notice just now.

“And now, the school’s headmaster has something to say to all students. Please welcome, Park Yoora-seonsaengnim.” The headmaster walks stands up from her seat and walks up to the stage and is now facing all of the students.

“Good afternoon, students?”

“Good afternoon, gyojang-nim!”

“Are you all cooperating with the teachers today?” The headmaster asks the students.

“Nae, gyojang-nim!” The whole student body replies with enthusiasm.

“That’s good to hear. Anyway, I would like to welcome all of the new students in the campus. Hope you enjoy your school life here in SM Academy. If you have problems, do not hesitate to ask your fellow students, teachers or me for help or go to the guidance office…” The headmaster continues with her speech.

As the speech of the headmaster goes one, Baekhyun suddenly crouches down, holding her head with one hand.

Kyungsoo and Jongin look at Baekhyun then their eyes widen in bewilderment.

Then they heard a gasp just beside the trio and all of the students turn their heads at their direction.

And then…

The girls scream, either in glee or in despair while some boys are whistling happily and some boys are silent and just stare at the scene.

But all of this has gone chaotic beyond imagination when the headmaster says something that both girls and boys scream in agony and happily respectively.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_“It seems like we have another pair being born this school year. As a tradition, I, Park Yoora announce that Park Chanyeol and Oh Baekhyun are now engaged with each other. I will look forward for your future, Park Chanyeol-ssi and Oh Baekhyun-ssi. I wish you luck.”_ The headmaster ends her speech with a smile.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**


	2. Chapter 2: Being Engaged to Someone You Just Met For the First Time Sucks

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Joonmyeon and Kris are staring at one of the kingkas in the academy, Park Chanyeol having an argument with the headmaster inside the Headmaster’s Office.

“Noona! I told you, it’s an accident! It is supposed to be caught by Dara-noona. Can you just consider my request, please noona?” Chanyeol looks at her sister with his aegyo.

Yoora looks at Chanyeol with a blank face, saying no for the nth time.

What really happened earlier that made the students inside the Headmaster’s Office got there in the first place? Let’s see the flashback.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

-Flashback-

**Baekhyun looked at her hand and to her horror, she was holding an apple. She didn’t know that she was holding it until the headmaster announced that her, and a certain Park Chanyeol were now engaged to each other and will be getting married whenever they like.**

**She didn’t realize that all the students, including Jongin and Kyungsoo moved away from her until someone grabbed her wrist and pulling her. That made her snapped out of her reverie and looked up to see a very pissed off Kingka that she was asked by Kyungsoo to avoid at all cost, Park Chanyeol.**

**She couldn’t say anything as she was scared at what the kingka would do to her, especially when she could feel all the deadly stares and glares from the fans of the said person.**

**She really wanted to cry on the spot and mentally asking the heavens above as to why she was punished like this or asked what she did in her previous life to receive such punishment.**

**“You, come with me right now.” Chanyeol said, really pissed off at the turned out of events that just occurred just now. He dragged Baekhyun away from the crowd and out of the auditorium, going the Headmaster’s Office leaving Jongin and Kyungsoo behind.**

**Joonmyeon and Kris who were on stage noticed the scene and also noticed that the Headmaster went missing. They looked at each other before coming down from stage -but not before telling the secretary, Kim Taeyeon to dismissed them after they went out- and decided to go to where Jongin and Kyungsoo were before the four of them went out of the auditorium to follow the newborn couple.**

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

**When Chanyeol and Baekhyun reached the Headmaster’s Office, Chanyeol barged in while dragging Baekhyun rather harshly. He saw the Headmaster sitting on the couch, drinking tea calmly like he wasn’t there.**

**Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun -who was now rubbing her wrist, lessening the pain from the hold- and stomped on the other side of the table across the headmaster and slammed his palms on the table, making the Headmaster looked up at him.**

**“Is there something wrong, Park Chanyeol-ssi?”**

**“Yes, there is. You might be mistaken about something. It was an accident that the girl “Oh Baekhyun” that you announced earlier is my fiancée now. You better tell them that it is not me who threw that apple. You do realize that _I am_  in a relationship with Dara-noona and you also know that I am planning to propose to her and not someone who just came here on her first day!” He even emphasize “I am” to the headmaster.**

**“But a tradition is a tradition. Deal with, Chanyeol-ssi.”**

**“No! You fix this mess right this instance or else.”**

**“Or else, what? You have no right to threaten me, Park Chanyeol. I am the Headmaster, you’re only a student. Titles such as “Kingkas” won’t work on me as I am your sister. This is an order. You will be announced as Oh Baekhyun-ssi’s fiancé whether you like it or not.” Yoora said firmly at Chanyeol, whose face written in shock. Yoora placed the cup of tea on the coffee table before standing up and was about to go out when…**

**“NO! You can’t do this to me, noona! You know I love Dara-noona, just this once, please?” Chanyeol kneeled down in front of Yoora and was looking at her with puppy-dog eyes with matching tears.**

**Usually, Yoora was actually a sucker for puppy-dog eyes and aegyo, especially coming from Chanyeol but she decided not to fall for it this time as the school’s principal/headmaster/chairman/etc,**

**“No means no, Chanyeol and I won’t change my mind. Why don’t you just enjoy being in an engaged with Baekhyun-ssi? She’s cute, see?” Yoora said to Chanyeol before looking at Baekhyun who was standing awkwardly at the door. “You don’t mind being engaged to Chanyeol, right Baekhyun-ssi?”**

**“Uh… I-I…” Baekhyun couldn’t say anything as she saw Chanyeol’s eyes glaring at her, telling her to “shut up” or “don’t utter a word or else.”  As Chanyeol interrupted her by exclaiming, “Of course she minds, noona! She just transferred here and she’s already engaged to me by accident and we don’t even know each other!”**

**The Park Siblings continued with their argument and didn’t notice that Kyungsoo, Jongin and the Student Council’s President and Vice President were now with Baekhyun, who was the victim in this mess created by Chanyeol.**

-Flashback ends-

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

And that is how they get in the office as Chanyeol begging at the headmaster and the rest are just staring at the scene.

“Noona! You won’t let me engage with someone I don’t know, right? Please, noona? I’m begging you…”

“Then why don’t you get to know each other right here, right now? And you should already know by now that our parents didn’t favor Sandara-ssi at all. They WON’T LET you marry her unless it’s someone they FAVOR. And for the last time, I said no.” Yoora firmly stated.

“Then I’ll make them like her. I don’t really understand why you, my family doesn’t like her. She’s cute and beautiful, smart and rich. She’s kind too. But why, is she lacking something?”

“You want me to be honest, Chanyeol? Then I’ll tell you. She’s not your “First Love” AND you are NOT “in love” with her. You’re only using her, Chanyeol. Using her to forget someone.”

“No! You’re wrong. I love Dara-noona and I won’t let you force me to be with someone that I don’t know at all and a person who is not my type!” Chanyeol exclaims, not noticing the hurt look that shows on Baekhyun’s face.

“Then transfer to another school, leaving Sandara-ssi here and Baekhyun-ssi will stay here. Do you want that, Park Chanyeol-ssi?”

“Yah! What’s with the transferring?! It’s not even included in the tradition at all!” Chanyeol exclaims in surprise.

Yoora smirks before stating, “Because of your stunt earlier, I forgot to announce it. You see, there’s another rule about the tradition that had been added just recently. The board of directors, who are the ones running the school decided to add something if a couple decided to break off the engagement, one person needed to be transferred to another school. That is to lessen the awkwardness of the ex-couples or whatnot. And since Baekhyun-ssi is only here for a day, I decided to transfer you in case you want to break off the engagement.” She ends her statement with a smile.

Chanyeol can’t say anything as he is as shock as the other people inside the office. They can’t believe the school board directors will go that far, just for the sake of the tradition.

Chanyeol thinks for a while then sighs before standing up from his kneeling position and looks at the headmaster before speaking, “What’s in it for me if I decided to let this slide and accept my fate, Park Yoora-gyojangnim?”

The Headmaster looks at Chanyeol, she can’t say she isn’t surprised but she takes this as the beginning. She looks at Baekhyun and notices the four students as she smiles at Baekhyun before looking back at Chanyeol.

“I’ll leave you and your current girlfriend alone. Do whatever you want. If you take care of Baekhyun-ssi, that is.”

“How will I do it?”

“Figure it out yourself, Chanyeol-ssi. The witnesses are going to be the President and the Vice President of the Student Council along with Kim Jongin-ssi from the Dance Club and Kim Joonmyeon’s brother and Do Kyungsoo from the Cooking Club and your and Baekhyun-ssi’s classmate. Of course, they are not the only ones. The Dorm Director, Kim Ryeowook-ssi and the residents of the Couple’s Sanctuary will also be observing you. Are we clear, Chanyeol-ssi?”

Chanyeol grumbles then flinches when the headmaster pinches his cheeks then stretches it.

“Are we clear?”

“N-Nae…” Yoora lets go of Chanyeol’s cheeks and smiles.

“Well then, you may go now. But before that…”

Yoora looks at Chanyeol, “Park Chanyeol, be sure that you take care of Baekhyun-ssi as she’s related to Kris-ssi and Sehun-ssi.” Yoora then looks at Baekhyun, smiling and asks her to stay behind for a bit as Chanyeol rushes out of the room, not even looking to the others who are still in the room. The other occupants except for Baekhyun also leave the room quietly after they said their goodbyes to the headmaster.

As the door closes behind Baekhyun, Yoora goes back to the couch and sits down while Baekhyun is still standing.

“Take a seat, Baekhyun-ssi.” Yoora gestures to Baekhyun to take a seat on the couch across to where Yoora is. Baekhyun walks forward and goes to the couch and sits down across Yoora.

“May I ask why you ask me to stay?” Baekhyun asks Yoora, who sips on her tea while her eyes are close.

Yoora places the cup on the coffee table again and looks at Baekhyun with an apologetic look.

“I just want to talk to you alone, Baekhyun-ssi.”

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

After an hour later, Baekhyun comes out of the office only to see Joonmyeon and Kris waiting for her.

“Joonmyeon-unnie, why are you here?” Baekhyun asks as she’s looking at Kris and Joonmyeon back and forth in confusion.

“We’ve been waiting for you. It seems like you will be staying in the Couple’s Sanctuary with Park Chanyeol-ssi, Baekhyun-ah.” Joonmyeon replies to Baekhyun’s question while looking at her in worry. Kris on the other hand, has his bitch face on.

Baekhyun stays silent for a while before responding, “I see…”

Joonmyeon walk towards Baekhyun and gives her a hug, “Everything will be fine. Don’t worry about Chanyeol-ssi. He is not that bad but just be patient with him, okay?”

Joonmyeon feels Baekhyun nodding her head in understanding before pulling away from the hug. She extends her hand to Baekhyun who reaches out with her hand and now holding hands.

“Let’s go? It’s getting late. We’ll take you to the couple’s dorm and your things are already there.”

Baekhyun nods her head as Kris starts to walk away, followed by them from behind.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

As Kris, Joonmyeon and Baekhyun are walking back to the dorms, Baekhyun can’t help herself but ask a question to Joonmyeon.

“What is he like? Park Chanyeol-ssi, I mean?”

Joonmyeon turns her head to look at Baekhyun before turning it back to the front.

“Park Chanyeol is known as Happy Virus and also one of the kingkas in the academy. He’s actually friendly and nice to others, even to strangers but…”

“But...?” Baekhyun asks carefully as she saw Joonmyeon sighs then looks at her with a serious expression on her face.

“Before I get on with the story, I need to warn you  _not_  to get on his bad side. As I was saying, he is actually nice and friendly to others until something happen three years ago. I need to warn you with another thing to make you avoid getting on his bad side. Never, as in  _never ever_  mention that three years ago. Your brother, Kris who is walking ahead of us once mentioned it two years ago.”

“W-What happened after that?”

“They got into a fight. It was a fight that they never imagined to happen. Kris and Park Chanyeol are actually best friends or were, when Chanyeol first came here. But since that incident, Chanyeol has been isolating himself from everyone except for his current girlfriend, Sandara Park. As for Kris, he joined the Student Council. I don’t know the reason but I assume it has anything to do with said person, Park Chanyeol himself.”

Baekhyun only nods her head, taking fully note of what Joonmyeon said mentally.

Joonmyeon wants to say something aside from the warning when Kris decides to interrupt them by saying that they’re already in front of couple’s sanctuary dorm.

Both Joonmyeon and Baekhyun look at Kris, who is already at the door that is already open, waiting for the two to enter. The girls then walk to where Kris is and enter the premises.

Inside the dorm, Baekhyun looks around. She feels at home because of its cozy feeling that the dorm gives her.

Baekhyun snaps out of her reverie when Joonmyeon taps on her shoulder. Baekhyun looks at the latter as the latter pointing at something. Baekhyun follows it with her gaze and it lands on a person, a woman who looks in her 20’s is standing in front of them, smiling sweetly like a mother.

Joonmyeon walks up to the woman and stands beside her as she faces Kris and Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun, I would like you to meet Kim Ryeowook. She is the Adviser or the Dorm Director of this dorm. She is the one who is taking care of all the occupants in this dorm. If you ever need help, you can always go to her. Ryeowook-unnie, meet Oh Baekhyun. She just transferred here today.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Baekhyun-ssi. I’m Ryeowook. You can call me “unnie”. Do not hesitate to ask anything.”

Baekhyun bows to Ryeowook in respect and nods her head, taking note of the elder’s words.

Ryeowook looks at Joonmyeon then to Kris before turning around and starts walking away, but not before saying to the three to come with her.

Kris, Joonmyeon and Baekhyun follow behind Ryeowook. Ryeowook leads the trio upstairs to the second floor where the resident rooms are located. They continue to walk until the eldest stops in front of a door then opens it.

“This is going to be your room from now on, Baekhyun-ssi. You’re going to live here with Park Chanyeol-ssi, isn’t it?”

“Nae, Ryeowook-unnie…” Baekhyun nods her head, showing that Ryeowook that guesses right.

“I see. In any case, you can come to me or the others who are living here if anything happens, okay?”

“Nae.” Baekhyun smiles at Ryeowook and the latter thinks that it’s cute.

“Anyway, your things are already inside. Notebooks and textbooks are on your desk inside. Your keys are also inside, including your shoe locker key and locker number. You can go inside and unpack and maybe stroll around the dorm. I will be in the kitchen, making dinner for you and the others. That is, if you aren’t good at cooking. I will be going now. It’s nice to see you, Kris and Joonmyeon and nice meeting you, Baekhyun-ssi.”

Joonmyeon and Kris nod their heads and bows in respect. Baekhyun also nods her head and bows as Ryeowook leaves them behind. The trio enters the room and look around. Once again, Baekhyun feels the cozy feeling again as she looks around.

The room is very spacious for two people living together. The living room and the kitchen are jointed together. In the living room, there’s a white couch with three pillows, , a television set with two shelves on the sides where you can see CDs and DVD tapes on one shelf then on the other one is pretty empty but that is where you can put game consoles, if you have one.  The kitchen on the other hand, is very simple. There’s a fridge, a stove, a coffee maker, a blender, a rice cooker and of course, a sink. At the dining area, there’s dining table with four chairs. There’s also a small table in the kitchen where you can chop prepare food. And you can also see an alarm just above to where the stove is located.

The walls are painted in whites and black at some parts in the room. Although it’s kind of plain, it’s very cozy. It feels like home, in Baekhyun’s opinion.

Baekhyun is very amazed at her new room. It is a bit too big for the students living in a dorm, I must say but then again, it’s a private school.

Baekhyun walks to a door and opens it, which turns out to be a bathroom.

The bathroom is pretty big and a bit fancy. The bathroom tiles consist of two colors: mint green and white. There’s a toilet, a shower that is big for two people, a bathtub which is a little bit big that the usual ones. There’s a counter where the sink is located along with a mirror and a cabinet where you put things, like first aid kit or basic hygiene needs. Under the counter, there’s a set of two towels being neatly folded. So the room is very clean and neat that you can almost see it sparkles.

She closes the door after she look at it then she walks again around the living room and stops to another door. She opens it and goes inside. She enters the bedroom and in Baekhyun’s opinion, the bedroom is big enough for more than two people.

Inside the room, there are two study tables at the side with a two bookshelves. There’s also a very wardrobe that almost occupies half of the whole wall on one side. Aside from the wardrobe, you can see a vanity set with two drawers where you can put your underwear in beside the wardrobe.

The walls in the room, is painted with the combination of sky blue and white. You can see some mint green at some parts of the room.

What catch Baekhyun’s eyes is at the furniture in the middle of the room is a king-sized bed contains four white fluffy pillows and a comfortable white blanket. Two bedside tables on both sides with two lamps place on top.

As she was looking around, she sees her things beside the bed on the right side. She also sees the notebooks and textbooks that Ryeowook mentioned earlier. But she notices something that there is something wrong with the arrangement. When she looks around again, she notices some things. She notice that the things in the bedroom are good for two people except for one… the bed.

Baekhyun’s eyes widen as she feel her face heating up. She hits herself for thinking too much. She goes out of the bedroom to the living room where Kris and Joonmyeon are.

Baekhyun looks at Kris and Joonmyeon, who are looking around the room.

Kris and Joonmyeon both feel that they are being stared at and turn around. They are somehow taken aback as they see Baekhyun’s face that is looking at them. The two almost died from heart attack and sweat drops at the latter.

Why I say that? Because….

.

.

.

.

.

.

….because no one will ever believe them if they ever tell that the nerd, Oh Baekhyun can pull off an expression such as aegyo. An aegyo in which no one can say no to her, especially when it comes to helping her unpack.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

 

After an hour of unpacking Baekhyun’s things, it’s already evening and Kris and Joonmyeon are already gone back to their dorms. Baekhyun has been walking around, admiring the place before going back to the bedroom to pick up her cell phone that has been placed on the bed.

As she pick her phone up, the door suddenly open. Baekhyun look up to see Chanyeol, who is looking at her with an expressionless emotion. Baekhyun suddenly feel scared at the look Chanyeol is giving her.

Chanyeol notices this and can’t help himself but smirks at Baekhyun. Chanyeol starts walking towards Baekhyun who is standing in front of the bed, freezing on the spot to notice.

Everything went too fast for Baekhyun when Chanyeol reaches to and standing in front of her. She finds herself on the bed and Chanyeol hovering on top of her, holding her wrists on her head.

They are in a compromising position but Chanyeol couldn’t get careless.

Chanyeol leans closer until a few centimeters away from her face.

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol in fear and somehow finding herself admiring those eyes that belongs to him.

“Listen here, Oh Baekhyun. I don’t know who you really are and I don’t really care. I also didn’t care if you are related to Kris or Sehun. I couldn’t get careless who they are related with. Just one thing for sure is when I am with my girlfriend, don’t go near me. I don’t care what happened to you at all. Even though we’re involved in this stupid tradition, it doesn’t mean I will pay attention to you. Do you understand what I am saying?” Chanyeol states it with a voice that can make Baekhyun scared to death.

Baekhyun only nods her head shakily, too afraid to say anything.

“One more thing, I will allow you to sleep in this bedroom and I will be sleeping in the living room but, if you come back from wherever you are and you saw me with my girlfriend, don’t come back to this room, understood?”

Baekhyun nods her head again. She can hear Chanyeol mutters “good” before he pulls away and stands up from their position then leaves the room, leaving Baekhyun lying on the bed.

Baekhyun stares at the ceiling for who knows how long. She can’t stop thinking at what just happened earlier. Her heart skips a bit as she remembers their position earlier before slapping herself, stopping herself from thinking those things.

_‘This is too much happening on my first day. Will I be able to enjoy my school days here?’_  She thinks to herself as she sighs.

Baekhyun closes her eyes for a bit, too tired from unpacking earlier but she doesn’t realize that she fall asleep as soon as she closes her eyes but not before muttering something to herself.

_“Being engaged to someone you just met for the first time, sucks…..”_

As she drifts off to her dreamland, she didn’t notice a pair of eyes looking at her.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**


	3. Chapter 3: A Warning, Infamous HunHan Couple's Appearance and a "Note"

Baekhyun wakes up the next day. As she sits up to lean her back against the headboard, she seems to notice that she was being tucked to bed. She doesn’t remember what happened but she remembers that she fell asleep without a blanket. Moreover, she remembers that she fell asleep after her so-called fiancé left her last night. Her face blushes as she remembers their compromising position that happened last night. She grabs a pillow just beside her and smacks face on it for thinking such thoughts.

Baekhyun keeps on doing it, not even noticing a pair of eyes that belongs to none other than Park Chanyeol, who is standing at the door.

Chanyeol is quite amused, seeing his “in-traditional fiancée” acting like that but he cannot get careless to whatever action the latter does. He decides to break her out of her own world as he walk towards the wardrobe by stating, “You look stupid doing that and that makes me want to laugh at you, Oh Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun snaps out of her own little word then looks at Chanyeol in surprise. Realizing what Chanyeol has said that make her whole face blush and eyes widen in embarrassment.

Chanyeol wants to laugh at how ridiculous and cute she looks. ‘I did not just say that’s she cute, right?’ Chanyeol thinks before shaking his head.  As he opens the wardrobe, he remembers something so he informs Baekhyun.

“Oh yeah, the uniform that was supposed to be here yesterday has arrived. It’s in the living room, on the couch. Breakfast is on the table in the kitchen. Just get some towel and undergarments then go get a shower.”

Chanyeol notices Baekhyun nodding her head before scrambles out of the bed, only to trip on her own feet and face falls first on the floor.

Chanyeol silently chuckles when he hears his traditional fiancée groans.

“You’re such a klutz for a nerd, Oh Baekhyun.”

In a flash after he states it, Oh Baekhyun is nowhere to be found then he hears the door, possibly from the bathroom, slams shut. Chanyeol doesn’t notice that he lets out a soft chuckle before saying to himself, ‘Such a cute kid.’

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

After thirty minutes or so Baekhyun thinks, she leaves the bathroom, already in her uniform but her hair is still a bit wet. She runs to the bedroom and rushes to fix herself.

Ten minutes has passed before Baekhyun gets out of the room, already fixed. The uniform is a bit big to her. Her uniform is designed in a white blouse and a black necktie with gold as the outline. The skirt is designed in a gold-checkered one that reaches her knees. The blazer on the other hand, is designed in black and gold. The emblem of the school can be seen on the left chest. Her hair is tied in a bun, as usual as she is wearing her eyeglasses.

Baekhyun looks around and doesn’t see Chanyeol in the living room. She goes to the kitchen and sees a set of food that is prepared for breakfast. She notices that her books and notebooks are already in her bag and is placed on the table. She also didn’t see Chanyeol so she thinks that he already left. She sits down and starts to eat her breakfast.

After Baekhyun finishes her breakfast and washes the dishes, she gets her bag and leaves the room that she shares with her involved-in-an-accident school tradition fiancé, Chanyeol.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Baekhyun is walking alone towards the school building as she is looking at the sky when someone bumps into her shoulder. Baekhyun turns around to see Jongin smiling at her.

“Yo! Good morning, Baekhyun-noona.”

“Good morning, Jongin-ah.” Baekhyun smiles back.

“How’s your day yesterday, noona?” Jongin asks as he and Baekhyun continues to walk forward.

“It was fine, I guess? Our room is big. There’s a kitchen, living room then a bedroom.”

“Hmm… so it’s kinda different from the boys and girls’ dorm then.”

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun asks Jongin.

“The boys’ and the girls’ dorm and the dorm you are staying which we call as “Couple’s Sanctuary” has its difference. Firstly, there’s no kitchen in each room that we are staying and we all eat in the dining hall with the food the dorm directors cook for us unlike in your dorm, you can cook on your own. Secondly, our dorm only has a joint living room and bedroom and there are four bathrooms in each floor, so we take turns but some of us are taking a shower together. I bet your guys have your own bathroom, right?”

Baekhyun nods her head.

“You’re quite lucky that you have your own bathroom. Chanyeol-hyung must be happy that he can take a shower as long as he likes, since he can only take turns with you, not fifty plus students.”

“Maybe…?”

“Anyway, is Chanyeol-hyung treating you well?”

Baekhyun is silent for a while before nodding her head to Jongin.

“You sure?”

“Nae~”

Before they know it, they’re already in campus and both goes inside, switches their outdoor shoes with their indoor shoes before going to the East Wing. After reaching the building, they both bid their goodbyes to each other before going to their respective classroom, not noticing the judging stares from other students in the hall.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Baekhyun reaches her classroom and enters the room. She goes to her desk and is about to sit down when three girls approaches her.

“Are you Oh Baekhyun-ssi?” A girl in a ponytail asks her.

“I am Oh Baekhyun, why?”

The girl lean towards Baekhyun and by instinct, Baekhyun lean her head backwards. The girl’s face is only a few centimeters away from Baekhyun when she leans further until the girl reaches Baekhyun’s ear to whisper something.

“Don’t you dare ruin Dara-unnie and Chanyeol’s relationship, you hear me, nerd?”

“W-Who are you?” Baekhyun asks nervously.

The girl pulls back then answers Baekhyun, “I am Kim Hyuna, I am a member of the ChanDara fanclub. You must have heard about us, right? If so…” The girl now named as Hyuna, lean towards Baekhyun and says, “I’ll tell you that all of those things that they labeled as “rumors” are not rumors. Even if you became Chanyeol’s fiancée, you cannot break those two apart. I don’t know how you got here, based from your attire yesterday, you must be a scholar student but I’m warning you, if we ever see you near Chanyeol, you are dead. Understood?”

Baekhyun can’t help but feel scared so she nods her head, indicating that she understands. Hyuna pulls back then glares at Baekhyun before leaving her with the two girls.

Baekhyun lets out a deep sigh before looking at the window. She notices Chanyeol and his girlfriend, talking at one of the waiting sheds. She can see Chanyeol laughing about something. Baekhyun feels something on her stomach after she sees him like that, she didn’t understand why. As she is staring at them, she didn’t notice that the person she is staring to is now staring at her. When she realize that, she averts her gaze away from them when she saw Chanyeol glaring at her.

Baekhyun sighs before putting her head on the desk.

“What’s with the sigh, Baekhyun-ah?”

Baekhyun looks up to see Kyungsoo, smiling at her.

“It’s nothing. Good morning, Kyungsoo-yah.”

“Good morning. I doubt it is a good morning to you though. What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo asks as she puts her bag on her desk and sits down.

“I’m just thinking about this tradition. I just think that getting involved in such tradition is a bad idea.”

“It’s not really a bad thing but you just get paired up with someone who has a girlfriend and you’re a transfer student. I’d say that you have bad luck.”

“I guess…”

“Speaking of which, Seohyun just told me that you were being cornered just now by Hyuna. Is that right?”

“Seohyun?”

“Seo Ji Hyun, our class president. She’s also a part of the Student Council. She told me to look after you. It seems like you are their next victim, huh?”

“I guess I am…”

“What did they tell you?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Tell me, Baekhyun.”

“It’s really nothing. And besides, I’ll be fine as long as I avoid him, right?” Baekhyun smiles at Kyungsoo.

Before Kyungsoo can say anything, the bell rings and all of the students enter the room and waits for the teacher to come. Baekhyun then notice Chanyeol from the corner of her eyes, sitting on his desk at the back.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

It’s already lunch before Baekhyun knew it. Both Kyungsoo and she makes their way to the cafeteria for lunch. Along the way, Baekhyun bumps into someone and falls on her butt. She hears Kyungsoo and some other students in the hall gasps. Baekhyun looks up, only to see a hand in front of her.

“Are you alright, Miss?”

Baekhyun decides to look up further to see a handsome guy that somehow looks like someone from a shoujo manga. Although, she thinks that the guy somehow looks like a girl.

Baekhyun nods her head when she realizes that the guy asked her.

The guy helps Baekhyun to get up as the former stares at her face while the latter feels nervous at the stare.

The guy leans down closer to Baekhyun until they’re only a few centimeters away from each other’s face.

“Why is a beautiful lady wearing such hideous eyeglasses? By the way, my name’s Lu Han. May I know your name, Miss Beautiful?”

‘So this is Lu Han-sunbaenim that Kyungsoo talks about.’ Baekhyun thinks while observing Lu Han.

“Is there something on my face? Or you are falling for me?” Lu Han asks while smiling angelically-not really.

“N-no…I-I…”

“I suggest you get away from her, Lu Han-sunbaenim. I rather not have her fall for your schemes or have your germs on her.” A very icy tone that belongs to a female, speaks from somewhere.

Lu Han pulls away from Baekhyun and turns around to see a girl, walking towards them elegantly.

The girl has her hair tied in a ponytail but one can notice that her hair reaches below her waist if it isn’t tied in a ponytail. The way she wears the uniform is very neat. The girl is actually pretty or can consider as a beautiful one but the only thing about her that doesn’t somehow fit the concept is her cold expression though.

“It’s a pleasure to see the “Ice Queen”, Oh Sehun in such places like the corridor. Although, I am happy that you are jealous because of this beautiful lady, you shouldn’t feel jealous. I am your fiancé, after all.” Lu Han says while walking towards the girl, who turns out to be Baekhyun’s cousin, Oh Sehun.

“As conceited as ever, isn’t it? Who says that I am jealous? The last time I check, I despise you so much. I am more concerned about this lady, who happens to be my cousin. So get lost.” Sehun states it as she emphasize the word “despise” to give a hint that she really mean it to Lu Han while walking towards Baekhyun as she avoids having physical contact with Lu Han. The students -mostly girls- around them gasp, after learning such revelation that the girl that their beloved Lu Han just helped is their beloved’s fiancée’s cousin.

“As harsh as ever but anyway, she’s your cousin?" Luhan turns his head to Baekhyun with a smile that can only define as 'flirty' in Kyungsoo and Sehun."May I know your name, miss beautiful?"

"I-I'm Oh Baekhyun..."

"Oh Baekhyun? I think I heard it somewhe- oh... I see now. So you're the rumored fiancée of Park Chanyeol? Interesting." Luhan looks at Sehun with a smirk.

"Chanyeol is very lucky to have such a fine lady as your cousin to be his fiancée but I feel bad for your cousin as she is engaged to someone that has a girlfriend, Sehun."

Luhan turns his attention again to Baekhyun as he hold up Baekhyun's hand -which is very soft mind you- and kisses the back of her hand. "Don’t worry, beautiful lady. Once both of us are engaged-free, I’ll take you with me and might marry you.” Lu Han states with a flirty smile towards Baekhyun before looking at Sehun, smirking.

“As if I will let someone like you take my cousin away. I rather choose someone who is not you, bastard.” Sehun glares at Lu Han as the latter shrugs his shoulders.

Lu Han turns around, back facing the girls and starts to walk away but not before saying, “See you some other time, Beautiful lady, Oh Baekhyun-ssi.”

Lu Han leaves, leaving a Kyungsoo, who is shaking her head exasperately, Baekhyun, who is gawking and Sehun, who is glaring a hole at Lu Han’s back.

“That disgusting, flirty bastard…how dare he flirts with my cute cousin with his virus-like existence.”

Kyungsoo mentally sweat drops after she hears Sehun’s statement.

Sehun turns around and looks at both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun but mostly at Baekhyun. She shows a small smile and made all the students around them gasp again for witnessing something they didn’t see often. Sehun turns around and gives everyone a deadly glare that says “get lost”. All the students in the corridor scram from the trio who are left in the now empty corridor.

Sehun turns her head again to Baekhyun.

What Kyungsoo witness next is something she didn’t really expect to see as her eyes widen, flabbergasts at the scene.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun, the “Ice Queen” of SM Academy just tackled the so-called nerd, Oh Baekhyun down onto the floor and is smiling so brightly that her eyes turns into crescent ones.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun with the addition of Sehun are now sitting on a table with their lunch -but on this case, Kyungsoo’s homemade ones- on their table. Sehun introduces herself to Kyungsoo politely and the latter returns the favor by introducing herself as well.

“I apologize on how I acted earlier. Please do not tell anyone about it. It’s just that…” Sehun looks away, trying to hide a red tint on her cheeks, which Kyungsoo finds it adorable.

“It’s alright, Sehun-ssi. You must have missed Baekhyun a lot for you to do such actions.” Kyungsoo smiles as she raises a brow teasingly.

“It’th not like that…!” Sehun tries to reason out without getting embarrass in which it fails. Sehun’s eyes widens as she realize that her lisps just slips out of her mouth as her face heats up in embarrassment.

Kyungsoo eyes widens before chuckling at Sehun’s cute lisp.

“Your lisp is cute, Sehun-ssi. It makes me wonder why you act so cold but it’s not my place to know.”

“P-Please don’t tell anyone about my lisp, Kyungsoo-sunbaenim…” Sehun calms down a bit while she states that.

“Your secret is safe, Sehun-ssi.”

“Kamsahamnida.”

The girls continue to eat their lunch as they talk of many things and Kyungsoo learns about Sehun and Baekhyun that she didn’t know of.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

The bell rings, indicating that classes has ended. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun goes out of their classroom towards the main building but Kyungsoo says her goodbye to Baekhyun, telling her that she has a club activity. Baekhyun waves at her before going towards her shoe locker. She opens her locker and is about to change her footwear when she notice a note lying on her outdoor shoes.

Baekhyun picks up the note and reads it, only to drop it on the floor as her eyes widens. The students -who are also going to take their shoes from their shoe lockers, notice her expression as they look at the note on the floor beside her. They gasp and look at her with sympathizing look. One student though, is very brave to voice out what that note means.

"They have a new target!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It’s a white note with red lettering that says “One wrong move or die.” in Hangul. The note is a symbol that Oh Baekhyun is the next target by the ChanDara fanclub.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**


	4. Chapter 4: Joining A Club (Part 1)

It’s been two months since School has started and Baekhyun’s arrival.

We can’t say that everything’s fine because that will be a lie.

Ever since Baekhyun’s arrival, she is able to open up with her friends. From Kyungsoo, who became her best friend, Jongin, who became her favorite dongsaeng, Joonmyeon, who became her ‘umma’, and Kim Taeyeon from the Student Council, who became her favorite unnie for some reason after helping the secretary one time. She is also became close to their dorm’s director, Ryeowook and shared many things to each other and even taught Baekhyun how to cook.

She was able to meet Xiumin a week later, when Luhan appeared out of nowhere and started to flirt with Baekhyun. Xiumin whacked Luhan with a thick book before apologizing to Baekhyun on Luhan’s behalf. Xiumin is a very cute woman that looks younger than her actual age. Baekhyun didn’t really believe that she was the same Xiumin that Kyungsoo mentioned on her first day.

Xiumin is apparently a strong woman despite her appearance. It was revealed when a male student bullied Baekhyun for fun once and the male student ended up in the infirmary with a blood on his nose and minor broken bone. It is somehow surprising that Xiumin didn’t end up in detention.

Luhan is still the same, appearing from time to time to flirt with Baekhyun but is either stopped by Sehun, who is throwing a dagger towards him or Xiumin, who will always told him to stop and reminding that he was engaged.

Baekhyun really wondered what was with Sehun and Luhan though. It’s complicated, Baekhyun.

Kris and Joonmyeon were always not in the scene as they were busy with Council meetings and such.

Baekhyun didn’t see Sehun that much as well, only in the dorm where Sehun can be herself. Apparently, Sehun always sticks with the Student Council members or in the library on her free time.

Well, those aren’t the ones that happened during that month.

Ever since Baekhyun came, she became the new ‘target’ by none other than the ChanDara Fanclub. Of course, nothing happened to make her life miserable…yet. But with every pairs of eyes -that belongs to the members of said fanclub- that watches her actions wherever she goes and it makes her uncomfortable and expose. She did say that she isn’t a fan of being the center of attention. She still receives ‘notes’ from them from time to time, reminding her to avoid a certain kingka.

Speaking of said Kingka, she really avoided him at all cost except she couldn’t avoid him behind close door (shared dorm room) when Chanyeol came in the bedroom to get some clothes when he needed to take a shower.

The weird thing was, her heart always skipped a beat whenever Chanyeol was in her view. She really tried to avoid him and she even did what Chanyeol told her when his girlfriend was in the room with him.

Chanyeol on the other hand, is still the same. He always gave Baekhyun a cold shoulder and everything except for his girlfriend, Sandara.

Also, during those months, the school held an examination to every students to see those who are going to pass to be able to join a club without problems with their grades or not.

All of those happen in two months. What will happen when that cycle suddenly change one day then?

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Baekhyun yawns softly as she is walking towards the school building. As usual, almost all the students are staring at her with judging looks. Baekhyun just ignores them as she walks until she reaches her classroom.

Baekhyun enters the classroom and walk towards her seat as she is ignoring the stares that directly go towards her direction. Baekhyun slumps on her seat as her head is resting on her table, facing towards the window beside her.

Baekhyun is practically tired and is in a daze until someone pats her shoulder. Baekhyun looks up to see a smiling Kyungsoo as the latter greets her. Baekhyun greets back and both are now conversing for a few minutes before going back to their own world: Kyungsoo reading a book and Baekhyun looking at the sky through the window.

Classes have started after a few minutes and Baekhyun somehow finds herself distracted despite trying to concentrate in class. This also happen to the other classes that she is in.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

It’s Lunch Break now and Baekhyun finds herself suddenly outside the school building with Kyungsoo dragging her by her wrist.

Kyungsoo knows that Baekhyun is really tired but doesn’t know the reason. So she decided to drag Baekhyun to eat outside for some fresh air.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun reaches somewhere Baekhyun didn’t know until she realizes that they’re in a field. The only place where there are fields is on the way past the tennis court.

Kyungsoo continues to drag Baekhyun until they reaches a big tree. As they walk towards it, Baekhyun notices that there are four people sitting under the tree.

“Baekhyun-noona! Kyungsoo-noona! Hurry up, we’re hungry!” Baekhyun hears Jongin’s voice.

“Jongin, be patient!” she hears another voice, which belongs to Joonmyeon.

Baekhyun doesn’t realize that she’s already sitting under the tree beside Sehun, who looks at her strangely.

“Are you alright, Baekhyun-unnie?” Sehun asks Baekhyun with a hint of worry in her voice.

Baekhyun snaps out of her daze and looks at Sehun, smiling softly as a sign that she is alright. Baekhyun turns her gaze and notices Kris, Joonmyeon, Jongin and Kyungsoo looking at her.

Baekhyun becomes confuse as to why is Sehun here along with her brother and Joonmyeon. She knows that Sehun is practically hanging out with those two but with a Kingka like Jongin?

“Why is Jongin here?” Baekhyun blurts out.

“What?” The rest stares at her like she has grown another head.

“I-I mean… Jongin usually hangs out with me and Kyungie but Jongin and Sehun in one group….” Baekhyun tries to explain without offending the others.

The rest laughs at Baekhyun’s statement as Sehun pats her shoulder, “It’s okay, unnie. Actually, Jongin and I are friends since we’re in the same class and club together.”

“Huh? But you never mention him to me before. You practically tell me everything, you know.”

Jongin gasps and cries dramatically, “Sehun, you’re so cruel! How can you not mention this awesome, handsome and hot friend of yours to Baekhyun-noona!”

“You’re anything but those three that you mentioned, Jongin.” Sehun smirks at Jongin.

“Hmph! Be glad that you’re a girl, Oh Sehun.” Jongin crosses his arms around his chest, pouting childishly.

“You never change, Kkamjong.” Sehun states it.

“Don’t call me that!”

And the two starts a never ending bicker all of a sudden.

The rest are watching in amusement, except for Kris who is reading a book.

Joonmyeon, Baekhyun, Sehun and Jongin are startled when Kyungsoo announces that everything is set. They turn their heads and sure enough, the sight makes them drool except for Kris who is still reading (or pretending to read to hide his drool).

In front of them contains different kinds of Korean foods from meats to sea foods. There are also some desserts to add fuels in their hunger. What makes drool more is a fact that it’s homemade and not made from restaurants and made by cooks in the cafeteria or in their dorm. It was made by Kyungsoo.

All of them started to dig in as they thank Kyungsoo for the food and saying appreciating words and such.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

After eating their lunch as they have still time left before their class started, they all decided to rest to where they are. Sehun leaning her back against the tree with Baekhyun, whose head is resting on her lap while stroking the latter’s hair. Joonmyeon, Kris and Jongin are talking about something, probably about something related to Jongin’s club. Kyungsoo on the other hand, is reading a book.

Sehun then remembers something. She looks down at Baekhyun asks a question, “Baekhyun-unnie, have you join a club that you like?”

Baekhyun looks up at Sehun, startles at the sudden question. As for the others, they all turn their heads towards Sehun and Baekhyun and listen in their conversation.

“Not yet. Do I have to join one?” Baekhyun says to Sehun.

“Yes unnie. You need to join. In this school, you are at least, required join one or two clubs of your own choice.”

“O-Okay? What am I supposed to do though? What are the requirements for me to join a club?” Baekhyun asks, not only Sehun but the others too.

“Well, the requirements are depending on the club itself. But your grade must not be lower than ninety-five. But some other clubs requires you to have a grade not lower than ninety or you won’t be able to join and wait next year.” Joonmyeon explains to Baekhyun, on Sehun’s behalf.

“O-oh…”

“But from what I see in your record since last week’s examinations, you are higher than ninety-five, so you already achieved one of their requirements. All you need to do is choose what club you want to join in.”

“Okay…”

“So what club that you want to join in, Baekhyun-noona?” Jongin asks Baekhyun.

“Anything, I guess?”  Baekhyun answers Jongin, not really sure what to answer.

“Baekhyun, you should choose what club that you want to join in. You should think about this wisely.” Joonmyeon reprimand Baekhyun softly.

“W-What am I going to do then?”

“How about you visit one club from another before deciding? After all, the club registration will end on Friday. So you still have three days to choose, Baekhyun.” Kris who isn’t saying anything because he’s too quiet to boot, suddenly speaks.

“That’s a good idea, hyung! How about we all go visit the clubs tomorrow?” Jongin suggests it.

“Kris and I have a student council meeting all day tomorrow. I’m sorry, Jongin.” Joonmyeon says as she gives a sad smile.

“Don’t worry, Joonmyeon-unnie. I will take care of Jongin and Baekhyun tomorrow.” Kyungsoo reassures Joonmyeon before turning to Sehun and asks if she will come or not.

“I’ll go but Jongin needs to abort his plan in tagging along. He is the vice president in dance club, so he isn’t supposed to be absent during the club registration.” Sehun says to Kyungsoo.

Jongin whines to Sehun, “But Sehunnie~~!!!”

“No buts. What kind of vice president are you if you are neglecting your role as a vice president? Why did I vote for you again?”

“Fine, be that way but you better tell me the details after this whole club registration is over. Got that, Oh Sehun?”

“Yes, yes, whatever. Anyway, we need to go back. The bell will ring soon for our next class.” Sehun states it as she stands up from the ground.

The rest follows her action and all of them walk together, going back to the school building then parted ways to go on their way to their respective classrooms.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

The next day, everything seems to be the same for every students of SM Academy. Well, except for Baekhyun and her friends.

Kris and Joonmyeon are stuck in Student Council meetings more than usual. Kyungsoo and Jongin are stuck in their own club to wait for the new members that wants to join their club as club president and vice president, respectively. Kyungsoo apologizes to Baekhyun in advance for not telling her earlier that she is needed in the club.

Only Baekhyun and Sehun -who volunteered to tag along- are left and the cousins are visiting every club for a tryout as what they have planned the night before. Baekhyun is glad that her cousin is free and will help her on behalf of Kyungsoo.

The Oh cousins decided to try out on the sports clubs today then they will visit the indoor clubs the next day.

The class hour has ended fifteen minutes ago and the girls are on their club hunting.

They first visit the Volleyball Club, which is in the gym. When they entered the gym, they are surprised to see Chanyeol staring at them, drenching in sweat.

Baekhyun unconsciously blushes before averting her gaze away from Chanyeol. Sehun on the other hand, face on her palms. She forgets that Chanyeol is a member of the basketball team and the basketball team and the volleyball club are sharing the gym.

Chanyeol raises his brow before asking the girls.

“Are you here for tryouts?”

Baekhyun is about to answer no but Sehun cuts her by answering yes.

Chanyeol is a bit skeptical about Sehun’s answer so he asks the latter again, “Aren’t you already a member of two clubs, Oh Sehun?”

“I am. I’m only here because my cousin wants to join a club and we decided to try out here first.” Sehun responds to Chanyeol’s question.

Chanyeol raises his brow again, not expecting the answer. Chanyeol looks at the girl beside Sehun, he doesn’t see Baekhyun as the athletic type but who knows.

“If that’s the case, I’ll tell the captain of the volleyball team then.” Chanyeol says to Sehun when he turns away from Baekhyun and is about to call the captain.

“That’s not necessary, Chanyeollie.” A voice stops Chanyeol from doing what he is going to do.

The three turn their heads to see Sandara Park, already in her volleyball jersey uniform.

Chanyeol smiles brightly at Sandara as Sehun and Baekhyun bows, as a respect to an upperclassman.

Sandara smiles but her smile fades slightly when she notices that Baekhyun is not looking at her and is looking down on the floor instead. Sandara looks at Sehun.

“Is Baekhyun-ssi going to try out?” Sandara asks the youngest Oh.

Sehun is about to answer yes when Baekhyun holds onto her hand, as if telling her to go somewhere else. Sehun stares at Baekhyun in confusion before she realizes what kind of situation they are in. Sehun looks at Sandara then to Chanyeol then back at Sandara, she smiles a little before answering the question, “It seems like my cousin is a bit nervous, maybe we will come back again next time before the deadline? Please excuse us for a while.”

Sehun bows and Baekhyun follows after before the Oh cousins leave the gym, leaving Chanyeol and Sandara there.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Sehun stares at Baekhyun as they both walking towards the next destination, in which is where Track and Field and Football field are located.

“Are you sure that you don’t want to try out the volleyball club?” Sehun asks and she only receives a nod from her cousin.

Sehun sighs as they reach the field. Baekhyun stares at the field, quite envious at the students that are very active when it comes to sports.

“Want to try them, ladies?” A voice asks the two from their back and Sehun wants to kill herself on the spot as she recognizes that voice everywhere. Both girls turn their heads and sees Luhan, holding a soccer ball.

“No. We just walked around. Now please excuse us and we need to do something important.” Sehun drags Baekhyun away after excusing their selves to Luhan, leaving the soccer captain behind.

Luhan frowns at the rude attitude but shrugs it off as he sighs before going to the field when his fellow members are waving at him to go faster before their coach comes to the field first.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Sehun and Baekhyun are now walking towards the swimming pool, where the Swimming Club members are at the moment. The pool is located on the opposite direction from the gym.

The Oh cousins enter the premises and decided to watch the Swimming Club members practicing. Both observes how the club practices and Baekhyun suddenly wants to leave the place. Sehun agrees with Baekhyun and both of them leave the premises.

As soon as they started to walk towards the last destination, which is the tennis club, Sehun can’t help herself but comment that she won’t allow Baekhyun to join the Swimming team as the latter’s body is too precious to be exposed in public like that, making Baekhyun fluster in embarrassment. Sehun smirks and teases Baekhyun for getting fluster easily, in which Baekhyun decides to say something to counter the younger’s teasing.

They soon reaches the tennis court and watches the tennis match that is happening at the moment.

Baekhyun watches the game in amazement. Even though the match isn’t exactly like what she saw on TV, it still amazes her. Sehun smiles slightly when she sees her cousin enjoying the game.

As the Oh cousins continue to watch the match, they suddenly turn their head when someone asks them if they are here to try out. It turns out that the one who asks them is the captain of boy’s tennis team, Nam Woohyun.

Sehun remembers that Woohyun is a part of the student council and a classmate of Kris and Joonmyeon and also the person who confessed his feelings using the tradition to a senior that she forgot the name, last year. Sehun can bluntly say that the confession is so cliché but hates to admit that it is also a romantic way to confess to someone. Nam Woohyun is practically one of the kingkas but he’s different from the rest, Sehun can say that as the guy likes skinship so much.

Sehun nods her head then points at Baekhyun, who is looking at the Woohyun, blushing a little bit at how attractive the guy is.

Woohyun stares at Baekhyun for a bit then remembers something.

“You’re the girl that Park Chanyeol dragged out of the auditorium on the first day, right?”

Sehun raises a brow then remembers that scene from the first day.

“She is. As you already know, she’s Oh Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol’s in-traditional fiancée and my cousin.”

Woohyun smiles before nodding his head.

“I see. Anyway, the captain of the girl’s tennis club is not present at the moment but I can let you try if you like. We don’t really mind if you’re good at it or not, you can always improve your skills but it will be depending on your decision.”

“We’ll try it out if you don’t mind, Nam Woohyun-sunbaenim.” Sehun says, smiling a little at Woohyun.

“So formal as always but anyway, follow me to the other court and we’ll test your skills.” Woohyun walks away towards the other court, after grabbing the tennis bag that is on the bench and Sehun has to drag Baekhyun, who seems to be in a daze, away to follow the senior.

As soon as they reach the other court, Woohyun enters the court, followed by the Oh cousins. Woohyun places the bag on the bench and takes out two tennis rackets. Woohyun walk towards Sehun and Baekhyun and gives the spare racket that he has before going to his position in the court with a ball on his hand. Sehun tells Baekhyun to sit and watch on how to play. Baekhyun nods her head and sits on the bench as Sehun goes to her position on the opposite side of the court and she says that the captain can serve anytime now.

Woohyun says that he will serve as he serves an under serve. Sehun mentally pouts at the weak serve as she returns the serve back at Woohyun. The captain is impressed at Sehun’s game play as they are now on a rally. Baekhyun is amazed at Sehun. Sehun is not really an athletic person but she knows the basics.

Woohyun decides to end the rally by not returning the ball, which resulted a bunch of words coming from Sehun with “unfair”, “coward”, and “I’m not that weak”. It made Woohyun laugh though before going towards the bench and sits beside Baekhyun. Sehun also goes to bench and gives the racket to Baekhyun.

“Why don’t you try it, Baekhyun-unnie? You might like joining the club.”

Baekhyun nods her head as her hand reaches for the racket and holds it carefully before looking at Woohyun, who smiles encouragingly at her and tells her that it will be okay. Baekhyun nods her head before standing up from the bench, followed by Woohyun and both goes to their position in the court.

Baekhyun gulps nervously and does the posture that Sehun did earlier when she is playing and stares at Woohyun, waiting for the ball. Woohyun on the other hand, is impress that Baekhyun is able to see the basics during the game and he gives her some points for it.

Woohyun serves an under serve again, just like the serve he did earlier and is again, impress at Baekhyun for catching up to where the ball is but mentally sweat drops and feels bad when Baekhyun suddenly trips on her own on the ground, face first.

Sehun palms her face but rushes to Baekhyun’s side, she kind of forget that her cousin is a klutz. Woohyun also rushes to Baekhyun’s side and helps Baekhyun to get up from the ground.

Both Woohyun and Sehun are glad that no damage done on Baekhyun’s face but still asks if Baekhyun is okay, which they only receive a smile and a nod from her. They did expect that Baekhyun will back out but they didn’t expect that Baekhyun wants to do it one more time. Woohyun smiles at the determination look that Baekhyun has. Sehun is somehow skeptical to allow Baekhyun but decides to let her.

Woohyun and Baekhyun go back and gets in to their position again and Sehun gets away from the court to sit on the bench. Woohyun serves another under serve and this time, Baekhyun is able to return the serve and soon, Baekhyun is able to improve but not only that, she is able to enjoy the game. Baekhyun is also able to play a rally with Woohyun, who is somehow proud like a brother. Sehun smiles and enjoys watching the game, with some minor accidents and whatnot but enjoyable one on the way.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Sehun and Baekhyun are now walking back to their dorm after the friendly match with the Male Captain of the Tennis Club, both are sweating heavily but they didn’t pay attention to it. Sehun looks at Baekhyun and asks if the latter will join the Tennis club or look for another club.

Baekhyun answers honestly that she wants to but she needs to think wisely. Sehun nods her head, knowing her cousin when it comes to those.

Baekhyun stares at the sky, sun setting down. She says to Sehun that she can’t wait for tomorrow to check the other clubs. Sehun chuckles softly before agreeing with her by saying she too, can’t wait for tomorrow.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**


	5. Chapter 4: Joining A Club (Part 2)

Sehun and Baekhyun starts their Club Hunting the next day after school hours but this time, Jongin tags along.

“It’s so nice of you to tag along this time, Jongin.” Sehun says to Jongin, who is walking behind the girls.

“I’ve got nothing to do, so might as well tag along.” Jongin shrugs his shoulder.

Sehun and Baekhyun is now going to check on the indoor clubs which located on the second floor with Jongin. Once they reach the second floor, the trio decides to visit every club starting from left to right. They start to walk towards the left side of the main building and reach the last door. Sehun does the honor of knocking the door before opening. When she opened the door, she didn’t expect that the room is a disaster. Comics, posters and action figures are everywhere in the room.

Baekhyun and Jongin takes a peek inside and both of them are now blinking their eyes at the mess.

Sehun who is very compose at the moment, asks what is going on. Someone suddenly pops out in front of the trio, which results in Baekhyun hiding behind Jongin, a bit scared at the stranger’s get up.

The stranger coughs and apologizes at the mess.

Sehun asks if they are having an application for new members of their club. The stranger nods before letting the trio inside the room. The stranger introduces himself as Kim Myungsoo but he prefers to be called as “L”.

Baekhyun and Jongin only look around the mess while Sehun asks for the requirements in joining the club.

“To be able to join, you must know a lot of anime or manga series. You must also good at drawing and programming animation. You must have an interest in cosplaying as anime characters and be able to portray an anime characters’ traits. Manhwa series are included in the club as well. You must also like playing video games too. So in short, you have to be an anime otaku and a geek.”

“Oh, I see. Well, we’ll think about it first. For now, we will check out for the other clubs. Thank you.” Sehun smiles politely before pushing Baekhyun and Jongin out of the room, leaving Myungsoo waving his hand, asking them to come again some time.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

The next room the trio enters is the Art Room. Sehun raises her brow when she notices that no one is in the room at the moment.

“That’s weird, they are supposed to be welcoming new comers.” Sehun wonders loudly.

“Maybe they’re not available at the moment.” Jongin states as he glances at Baekhyun, who is staring at the finished art works.

“Maybe you’re right. Anyway, based from the works that we are seeing, the requirements must have something to do with sculpturing, and painting. Also, you must have a wild imagination and knows how to picture something. And since there’s no one here, let’s go and check out the others then we’ll go back here if we have time.” Sehun says as she starts walks out of the room, followed by Jongin and Baekhyun.

They proceeds to the next room and even before Sehun decides to knock on the door, the door suddenly opens and sees someone who is somehow resembles Jongin. When the Jongin look a-like notices Jongin, he suddenly drags the latter inside the room. Sehun and Baekhyun look at each other in confusion and decidec to follow Jongin inside.

The room they entered is apparently, the Dance Club. The room is very clean and nice to hang out in.

The members of the club stops at what they are doing and is staring at Sehun and Baekhyun, mostly at Baekhyun, who hides herself behind Sehun.

Baekhyun feels that someone is glaring some daggers at her direction and decides to take a peek on Sehun’s shoulder and sees Hyuna and the two who are behind Hyuna on their first encounter. The boys, especially the Jongin look a-like seem to be staring at Baekhyun for some reason. Sehun glares daggers at the boys, as if to mind their own business. The boys avert their gazes from their direction, too scared of Sehun’s icy glare.

Jongin’s look a-like jump towards the Oh cousins’ direction and waves cutely at Baekhyun and Baekhyun waves a little from Sehun’s shoulder.

Sehun sighs as Jongin tries to stop the guy from scaring Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun-unnie, don’t be afraid of this idiot. He doesn’t bite. By the way, he’s Lee Taemin, Jongin’s best friend. He’s a year younger than you, which means Jongin and my classmate.”

Baekhyun decides not to hide behind Sehun and stands beside her before introducing herself to Jongin’s look a-like who is introduced as Lee Taemin.

Taemin can’t help himself but pinches Baekhyun’s cheeks. If you are in his case, you can’t help yourself too because Baekhyun’s cheeks are a bit chubby and because of her features, you really can’t help it.

Sehun, on instincts suddenly slaps Taemin’s hand away from Baekhyun. Taemin’s and Jongin’s eyes widens in surprise as everyone in the room. Sehun is also surprise at her actions and immediately mutters an apology. Taemin smiles in amusement, he doesn’t expect his friend to react like that then he remembers what Jongin told him a week ago.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

-Flashback-

**Taemin noticed Jongin, who had a hand-marked on his cheek. Taemin asked what happened and Jongin complained at him.**

**“Can you believe it?! Sehun just slapped me in front of his cousin. It hurts like hell and she even stomped on my pride. Sehun and her complex towards her cousin is really something.”**

**“Sehun has complex towards her cousin? You mean the transfer student-noona that you keep on babbling about?” Taemin teased Jongin, whose face suddenly turned red.**

**“Yah! I’m not babbling about Baekhyun-noona!” Jongin exclaimed, a bit mad that he was being teased at by his best friend. HIS BEST FRIEND, can you believe that?**

**“Yeah, right. Anyway, what did you do anyway? I doubt Sehun would act like that without a reason, kkamjong.”**

**“All I did was pinching Baekhyun-noona’s cheeks. It looks so soft so I pinched on it but I ended up getting slapped at. Can you believe that?! Sehun slapped me because I only pinched Baekhyun-noona’s cheeks for goodness sake!” Jongin whined and pouted.**

**“Hmm…” Taemin ignored Jongin after that, which made Jongin sulked on his seat.**

**_‘I can’t wait to see this Baekhyun-noona that Jongin always babbling about up-close. I only see a glimpse of her when she was dragged by Chanyeol-sunbae. Hyuna-sunbae and her gang seems to be a bit agitated and anxious. I can’t really wait for the day of our first meeting, interesting.’_ Taemin thought, smiling to himself as he looked at Jongin, who was still sulking and Sehun, who just entered the classroom.**

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

_‘Now I know why. There’s something about her that seems to be attractive, not sure. Despite the nerdy look, she is actually a cute one. Oh, this is going to be interesting indeed.’_  Taemin smiles mysteriously at Sehun before turning his head towards Jongin then winks at him. Jongin looks confuse at Taemin’s wink but the latter just smiles before turning his head towards Sehun and tells Sehun that he’s cool and states that he just wanted to know what caused Jongin to receive a slap mark on his cheek.

Sehun’s eyes widens a bit but smirks as she stares at Jongin before stating that he deserves it. Jongin pouts when he heard Sehun’s statement and is now annoyingly whine like a child.

Their conversation is interrupted by a cough. They turn their heads and sees the dance club’s instructors, Lee Hyukjae and Kwon Boa along with the dance club’s President, Jang Dongwoo and one of the members, Lee Howon or also known as “Hoya”.

Boa smiles at the members as the members bows in respect. She looks around and notices a new face.

“You’re a new face, are you here for an audition?” Boa asks, remembering who that person is.

Sehun answers the question on Baekhyun’s behalf, “Boa-seonsaengnim, we just came here to ask for permission to be excused for today’s activity.”

Boa raises her brow at Sehun, “Why would I allow you to do that to my one of the best students here?”

Sehun smiles a little as she answers the female instructor’s question, “I was asked by the student council to accompany Oh Baekhyun-ssi, who is my cousin, in choosing a club that she wants to join in and since she doesn’t know anyone aside from me, Jongin, Kyungsoo-sunbaenim from the cooking club and Chanyeol-sunbaenim from the basketball team, I decided to volunteer myself.”

Boa is somehow thinks about Sehun’s reason before smiling kindly.

“Okay, I permit you to be excused for today. You may go now.”

Sehun gives Boa an eye smile that she rarely shows before excusing herself and pushes Baekhyun out of the room, waving goodbye at Taemin and leaving Jongin behind, who is once again sulking.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

The Oh cousins proceed to the Cooking Club, which Kyungsoo is the president of. As the two enter the room, they notice that the members are quite busy in something. They also notice Kyungsoo who is wearing an apron and a hair cap covering her hair, is doing her rounds, looking at what the members are doing with a serious face. Sehun explains to Baekhyun that Kyungsoo is always serious, especially when it comes to food. Apparently, the club members are practicing on how to design a cake using frosts and syrup along with some candies.

Kyungsoo from the corner of her eyes, notices the Oh cousins before turning her head towards their direction. Baekhyun smiles and waves a little when she notices Kyungsoo looking at their direction as Sehun bows in respect.

Kyungsoo walk towards a girl and whispers something in her ear. The girl nods her head before walking around the room, supervising the members from time to time as Kyungsoo walk towards Sehun and Baekhyun with a smile on her heart-shaped lips.

“It’s good to see you two visiting the Cooking Club. How’s the try out from yesterday? I’m sorry that I can’t even help you yesterday and today, Baekhyun-ah.I'm a bit occupied at the moment.” Kyungsoo says, a bit sad about the thought.

Baekhyun shakes her head slowly before saying that it’s okay as Sehun answers the question on Baekhyun’s behalf by explaining what happened yesterday.

Kyungsoo is somehow shock when Sehun mentions Woohyun’s name. Baekhyun asks why Kyungsoo reacts like that to Sehun. Sehun answers her cousin’s question honestly.

It turns out that Woohyun is also a part of the Cooking Club and also helping the Music Club from time to time, so Sehun informs Baekhyun that they might see him later. Baekhyun nods her head in understanding.

Sehun asks Kyungsoo on what are the requirements to be able to join the club. Kyungsoo tells them that you need to make three dishes without looking at the cook book, knows how to cook and bake and needs to have a ninety percent of her grades in Home Economics.

Sehun then remembers that Baekhyun is not that good at cooking and might make the whole room explode, which made Kyungsoo chuckle in amusement and Baekhyun fluster in embarrassment.

Sehun then excuses her and Baekhyun to Kyungsoo as she drags her cousin with her out of the door, leaving a smiling sweetly Kyungsoo behind.

As soon as the Oh cousins leave the room, Kyungsoo turns around and goes back to what she was doing before the girls came by.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

After the Cooking Club, they go to the other side of the main building and the two decided to visit the room opposite from the Anime and Manga Club room. Sehun knocks on the door and opens it. Sehun somehow regrets going here first though. Why? Well…

The room that the girls enter is the crazy club who believes in aliens and phenomenon creatures such as ghosts and whatnot, SOS Brigade Club.

Baekhyun mentally sweat drops as she notices that there are only two or three members of the club.

Sehun sighs as she drags Baekhyun out before the SOS Brigade Club members force them join the club and that very thought will make her go crazy.

 Sehun shuts the door behind her as she drags Baekhyun and proceed to the other door, leading them to the Drama Club, the club where Sehun is a member of, aside from the Dance Club.

As soon as they enter the room, Sehun is greeted by a hug.

“Sehunnie, I am so glad you’re here!” A very cute girl appears out of nowhere. The girl who is shorter than Sehun and almost the same height as Baekhyun, is using aegyo on Sehun.

“Hello Sunkyu-sunbaenim. Is there something that you need?” Sehun asks the clingy girl, who is still hugging the former.

“I told you to call me Sunny! Anyway, it’s bad! We’re in a critical situation, Sehunnie!” Sunny exclaims at Sehun.

“What’s going on? What do you mean?” Sehun is somehow worried at her senior and fellow member’s statement.

“We’re short on people, Sehunnie! Most of our members are already graduated and some of the members, who were left, left the club earlier. What should we do? We need more crew members to help on the set and to fill the roles. What should we do?!” Sunny’s voice is trembling in panic. Sehun thinks that this is somehow serious than she thought.

Sehun asks where are the president and the adviser of the drama club go. Sunny tells Sehun that the president is currently recruiting new members and the adviser is currently at the faculty room. Sehun tells Sunny that she will also help when she remembers that Baekhyun is with her.

Sehun turns her head towards Baekhyun, who is looking at her like a confused puppy. Sehun asks Sunny, still looking at Baekhyun if Baekhyun can apply as a member, despite going to be an understudy. Sunny looks at Baekhyun, who has been standing next to Sehun for a while now and whom she just notice just now as well. Sunny studies Baekhyun’s feature before nodding her head in approval before walking away from the Oh cousins, probably searching for the president.

Sehun smiles before looking at Baekhyun, whose eyes are like round plates at the moment.

“Isn’t that nice, unnie? You have a club to join now. It seems like the club is in dire need of new crew members.” Sehun states as she smiles at her cousin in relief as she sees the smile that she has been wanting to see.

“It is nice but I don’t know how to act though, Sehun.” Baekhyun frowns.

“I’ll teach you then. After all, I’m a member of this club.”

“Please take good care of me then, Sehunnie~” Baekhyun smiles teasingly at Sehun’s nickname.

“Anyway, let’s go and look for another club if you want to be a member of two clubs.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun smiles at Sehun as she follows the latter out of the room, silently.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Sehun tells Baekhyun that they don’t need to go to the Newspaper club which is located on the opposite side of the Cooking Club across the stairs. Baekhyun asks why and Sehun answers that instead of being a member of that club, they will ask questions that the former doesn’t want to answer. Baekhyun nods her head, telling Sehun that she will take note of that. Sehun decides that their last visit will be the Music Club.

Sehun knocks on the door and opens it. She excuses herself before coming in with Baekhyun following behind. Sehun bows when she notices the instructors of the Music Club, Kim Jongwoon or as they call him “Yesung”, Zhang Li Yin, the Chinese instructor from China and Kim Hyo Jung or also known as “Hyorin”, the president of the club, are looking at her.

“If it isn’t Oh Sehun-ssi from the Drama Club, can we help you with something?” Hyorin asks.

“Sorry for interrupting you about something, sir, ma’am and Hyorin-sunbaenim, I just want to ask if your club is holding an audition for today or not.”

“Oh? Is Miss Oh going to audition?” The male instructor, Yesung asks Sehun.

Sehun shakes her head and steps aside to show Baekhyun to the instructors. The three instructors look at Baekhyun, who bows her head in respect.

“Annyeonghasaeyo, Oh Baekhyun imnida….” Baekhyun introduces herself to the instructors and the club president who in return, are observing her. The President seems to recognize her from somewhere so she asks to be sure, “Aren’t you Chanyeol’s fiancée?”

Baekhyun stiffens at the mention of her so-called fiancé’s name and her title too.

Sehun answers the question on Baekhyun’s behalf that the latter is indeed, Chanyeol’s fiancée (more like in-traditional one)

The instructors seems to be talking about something before the female instructor says that they are fine with it. She smiles when she notices Baekhyun, fidgeting. The female instructor finds it cute at some point. Yesung, the male instructor instructed Hyorin to search for someone and the latter is about to do what it is instructed to her when the door opens. All the occupants in the room turn their head, including Sehun and Baekhyun towards the door, only to see Park Chanyeol looking at them.

Baekhyun is standing still, apparently freezing on the spot when Chanyeol is staring at her as if the latter is looking at her soul.

“Oh Chanyeol, you’re here! We’re glad that you did. It seems like that we need to ask you to play some instruments. Your fiancée is going to try for the audition.” Hyorin says to Chanyeol, smiling a bit apologetic. Chanyeol shakes his head and says that it’s okay.

It actually turns out that the club is holding an audition but on Baekhyun’s case, she will be taking her turn last as she still needs to fill up a form. Sehun helps Baekhyun in filling up the form while the club starts the audition which is going smoothly and a bit faster, much to Baekhyun’s dismay.

When it’s Baekhyun’s turn now, all seems to be expecting to see her performance as all the occupants in the room, are looking at her.

Let’s just say that during her audition will cause some changes to her normal life, especially her relationship with Chanyeol.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**


	6. Chapter 5: Haunting Dream? Or A Memory?

Chanyeol can’t believe at what he had heard that day. That voice seems to be haunting him in his sleep or when he is in a daze ever since the audition that was held in the music club. It’s been a week and it’s making him go crazy for some reason.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

-Flashback-

**The Music Club President, Hyorin instructed Chanyeol to play other instruments, aside from the guitar that he played for the other contestants earlier. It was Baekhyun’s time now to perform and was thinking of a song for her audition. Chanyeol nodded his head as he walked towards the piano and sat down as he waited for Baekhyun.**

**Baekhyun looked at Sehun, asking for help as she didn’t know what song she would sing. Sehun suggested a song that Baekhyun knows, in which didn’t help the latter one bit.**

**Baekhyun bit her lower lip as her gaze turned towards Chanyeol. Chanyeol looked back and noticed that Baekhyun was asking for help in choosing a song. He sighed before suggesting a song for her to sing.**

**“Do you know the song “Believe”? It was a Japanese song.”**

**Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun was hesitated for a while before nodding her head. Sehun looked at Chanyeol, surprised at the choice of song. Sehun must have realized something so she asked Chanyeol.**

**“Why did you choose a song that was sung by duets? Not to mention, a male and female at that.”**

**“If you are worrying about on who will accompany her to sing, just stay quiet and you’ll see, Oh Sehun.”**

**Sehun must have been pissed at Chanyeol’s attitude but didn’t show it.**

**Baekhyun gulped as Chanyeol nonchalantly said that he would start anytime whenever she’s ready to sing.**

**Baekhyun nodded her head then looked at Sehun, who gave her two thumbs up and said that she will be fine. Baekhyun held a deep breath before letting out as she looked at Chanyeol and gave the latter the signal that she was ready.**

**Chanyeol nodded his head and counted from one to three before starting to play the piano.**

**Baekhyun was staring at Chanyeol in amazement, she was very impressed at how he played the piano. She almost didn’t notice that Chanyeol was giving her a sign that it was her turn now.**

**Baekhyun let out another breath before singing,**

 

_~♪ ♫~I’m not scared because I believe_

_Whatever might happen to us in the future, we’ll overcome it_

_I don’t waver because I believe_

_I’ll definitely give chase_

_I’ll definitely find my true self_

_I’m undefeated, I believe~♫ ♪~_

 

**Baekhyun was shocked when Chanyeol also started to sing as he played the piano but then, she remembered that the song was sung by duets. Chanyeol and the others were also shocked, not only because of Baekhyun’s sweet-like voice but also because her voice blended so well with Chanyeol’s deep voice.**

**Baekhyun started to sing the first line in the first verse, followed by Chanyeol and so on.**

 

_~♪ ♫~You always saved me_

_When my heart was about to break_

_Having met you_

_Is my greatest treasure_

 

_(Always pretending not to see)_

_(To escape from getting hurt)_

_I played it cool, but I felt anxious_

_(I wonder whether I became scared)_

_(To be myself)_

_Our future selves..._

 

_I’m not scared because I believe_

_Whatever might happen to us in the future, we’ll overcome it_

_I don’t waver because I believe_

_I’ll definitely give chase_

_I’ll definitely find my true self_

_I’m undefeated, I believe_

 

_I didn’t want to show my tears to anyone_

_So I bit my lip and feigned strength_

_You were always smiling brightly_

_You were always shining beautifully_

 

_(I’m not that weak)_

_(There are endless possibilities)_

_Every type of pain can be overcome_

_(Who in the world decided)_

_(That there’s a limit?)_

_My road is limitless_

 

_I’m not scared because I believe_

_Whatever might happen to us in the future, we’ll overcome it_

_I don’t waver because I believe_

_I’ll definitely give chase_

_I’ll definitely find my true self_

_I’m undefeated, I believe_

 

_After shedding tears_

_We shout our vow_

_To the parched sky_

_I don’t care if I get bruised_

_I’ve made up my mind~♫ ♪~_

 

**Most of the members of the music club, including the teacher were awestruck when Baekhyun did a mid to high note. Chanyeol almost made a mistake but remained as calm as ever as he sang with Baekhyun.**

 

_~♪ ♫~I’m not scared because I believe_

_Whatever might happen to us in the future, we’ll overcome it_

_I don’t waver because I believe_

_I’ll definitely give chase_

_I’ll definitely find my true self_

_I’m undefeated, I believe_

 

_Tears wither someday_

_Paint your own future_

_Live in the now_

_I’m not scared of anything_

_I won’t let go, I’ll hold on_

_Passionate feelings well up inside me_

_If you with me, I can face things head-on_

_I always keep believing~♫  ♪~_

 

**As soon the song had ended, everyone in the room clapped their hands at the performance.   Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol just bowed, not saying anything. The instructors were quite amazed at the performance and Zhang Liyin decided announced that the results will be posted the next day**

**The Music Club President seemed to be pleased at the performance and she seemed pretty excited to be able to perform with Baekhyun, if Baekhyun passed. The male instructor, Yesung seemed to agree with the female instructor but decided to think about it.**

**Baekhyun was very nervous at the outcome of her performance but Sehun who was know beside her, told her not to be nervous and everything will be fine. Baekhyun nodded her head before bowing her head to the instructors and the Music Club President.**

**Once Baekhyun was done, she suddenly looked at Chanyeol from the corner of her eyes. Chanyeol was staring at Baekhyun with an unreadable expression before glaring at her, who turned away when she was spotted looking.**

**Everyone in the room, including the participants bowed their heads, thanking the club for being able to audition as Club hours has ended.**

**The next day, the results of the audition has been posted and Baekhyun passed the audition. After it was announced, they had to join their activities immediately. And once again, Chanyeol stiffened when he heard Baekhyun practicing in singing, along with the club president and with the help of their female instructor, Zhang Liyin.**

-Flashback End-

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

_‘Why does she have a voice that is reminding me of something…? It doesn’t make sense.’_  Chanyeol thinks to himself while lying on the couch in the living room in the dorm.

_~♪ ♫~You were always smiling brightly_

_You were always shining beautifully~♫ ♪~_

Chanyeol abruptly sits up and ruffles his hair in frustration.  _‘I seriously, am going crazy in no time if I don’t stop thinking about it.’_  Chanyeol thinks.

After convincing himself that it doesn’t affecting him in any way, he lies down on the couch again and closes his eyes, slowly drifting to a dreamless sleep…not.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

_Fourteen year-old Chanyeol is sitting on a bench from somewhere, a portable piano on his lap as he plays some random songs on it. He stops playing when hears a sweet-like voice that sounded like a girl’s in his age, calling his name._

_“Yeollie!”_

_Chanyeol smiles brightly at the direction where he hears the voice as he waves without standing up._

_“_______!”_

_A figure sits down on the bench beside him. The figure seems to be looking at what he is doing so the figure asks._

_“What are you playing?”_

_Chanyeol looks at his piano before replying, “Just some random songs… oh yeah! You can sing, right? Please sing something for me as I play the piano. You wouldn’t mind, right?_

_The figure must have done something that made the fourteen year-old Chanyeol smile brightly._

_“Sure! As long as you also sing with me, then I’m fine with it.”_

_“Call! But what song that you like to sing?”_

_“How about “Believe”?  Do you know that? I saw the meaning of that song before.”_

_“Okay. I heard that song a few times before. It’s a duet, right?” Chanyeol says, smiling softly at the figure._

_“Yep! Now start playing or I won’t sing anymore.”_

_“Arasso, arasso. I’ll start now...” Chanyeol says as he starts to play the song with his portable piano._

_The figure raises its arm and counted from one to three before the figure and Chanyeol started to sing,_

 

_~♪ ♫~ I’m not scared because I believe_

_Whatever might happen to us in the future, we’ll overcome it_

_I don’t waver because I believe_

_I’ll definitely give chase_

_I’ll definitely find my true self_

_I’m undefeated, I believe~ ♫ ♪~_

 

_???!!!_

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Chanyeol wakes up and sits up from the couch in which he is sleeping in, only to see his fiancée, Baekhyun staring at him in worry. Chanyeol stares back and both are having a staring contest. That is, until Chanyeol remembers Baekhyun’s voice during the audition. Chanyeol’s eyes changes and is now glaring at Baekhyun, which made the latter flinch and rushes in the bathroom, leaving Chanyeol alone in the living room.

Chanyeol sighs,  _‘This is all her fault but then… ugh!’_

Chanyeol shakes his head, trying to shake off the guilt for blaming his fiancée, who is very innocent.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Chanyeol is currently walking towards the school building, alone. He has been smiling while thinking about what happened after he got out of the bedroom earlier.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

-Flashback-

**Chanyeol got out of the bathroom and changed inside the bedroom that he was supposed to share with Baekhyun.**

**After dressing himself  up, he went outside the room, only to notice that Baekhyun was not around.**

**“Must have chickened out by my presence…” Chanyeol muttered to himself as walked around the living room until he decided to go to the kitchen to get something to eat but stopped himself from going when he noticed something on the table. Chanyeol came closer to the table, only to see a plate of eggs and bacons with rice along with a glass of water, a typical food for breakfast.**

**Chanyeol raised his brow when he noticed a piece of paper under the glass of water. He took the paper, unfolded it and read the contents.**

_ Hello Chanyeol-ssi(?), _

_ I made some breakfast for you. Although I know you would say that I shouldn’t make something but I insist. It’s a thank you for helping me with my audition last week. Although I don’t know what you want for breakfast, I just hope you enjoy your breakfast. _

_ Have a good day, Chanyeol-ssi. _

_ Hwaiting!!! \\(^ O ^)/ _

_ ~ Baekhyun _

**Chanyeol unconsciously smiled at how thoughtful Baekhyun was. Although he was thinking that the latter must have an intention but couldn’t helped but thought that his fiancée was a sincere person.**

**Chanyeol shook his head his head and took a seat and enjoyed eating his breakfast.**

-Flashback Ends-

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Chanyeol can’t help it but smile softly when he recalls it. But that smile fades away when he hears the scream that belongs to his fans.

_‘What a way to ruin my mood.’_  Chanyeol thinks as he walks inside the building and leads himself towards the East Building, where his assigned classroom is located.

Chanyeol just smiles when the girls shout his name and just accepts the gifts he receives from the girls when they give him one. Even though he wishes to throw it away in front of them but being the gentleman, he didn’t. It is very tiring for Chanyeol to put on a façade which shows that he’s happy for having their attention when clearly, he doesn’t like it.

Once Chanyeol reaches his classroom, he enters and notices that there’s only two people occupying the room: Kyungsoo and his in-traditional fiancée, Baekhyun. The girls didn’t even notice Chanyeol entering the room and didn’t even dare to turn their heads when Chanyeol heading towards his seat at the back.

Chanyeol unconsciously pouts at the lack of attention he just receives. Chanyeol sighs in defeat when he won’t be able to gain attention from those two. He lies his head down on the desk as he stares at the girls or more specifically, at Baekhyun who is laughing at Kyungsoo, who probably says something funny that cause such reaction from Baekhyun.

Chanyeol smiles again, quite amuse to at the reactions he always sees in Baekhyun. Somehow, those reactions reminded him of something, more like someone. He unconsciously utters the name softly.

“Hyunnie…”

“Who’s “Hyunnie”, Yeol?” A voice asks him from his right side, near his ear. Chanyeol jumps from his seat, only to see his girlfriend, Sandara who is looking at him in confusion.

“No one, Dara-noona! Anyway, why are you here?” Chanyeol asks as he holds Sandara’s hand and leads her towards him. Chanyeol wraps his arms around Sandara’s waist as he leans towards Sandara’s stomach, feeling sleepy, not noticing the students coming inside the classroom and someone staring towards their direction.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**


	7. Chapter 6: The Girls' Get Together Day

Baekhyun is walking back to the dorms alone, after a very tiring day. She’s been stressful for some reason no one knows.

Well, after she saw the scene earlier today at the classroom, she can’t think straight and got scolded after the class for not concentrating. Not only in class but also in club hours, she was scolded softly by the Music Club President, Hyorin, for being distracted. Baekhyun was glad that the instructors weren’t present today or she won’t know what would happen She was also glad a certain someone was also absent or else. But even without the instructors, the president told the members to stay in the Music Room until everything was perfect. Many complained about that but the hours will be extended if they continued acting like that, so they complied and everyone was serious practicing after that. Aside from Class and Club Activities, the notes on her shoe locker. Every since her audition, the notes and letters increased rapidly every day which contains threat notes, hate and chain letters. Some are love letters though. Where she got that, she didn’t understand.

Anyway, it’s already 6pm when she reaches the dorm and to her shared room with Chanyeol. Baekhyun is too tired to think about consequences as she enters the room. She puts her shoes on the shoe rack before dragging her bag and tired body towards the bedroom, doesn’t even notice Chanyeol who is sitting on the couch in the living room, raising his brow.

As soon as Baekhyun enters the bedroom, she drops her bag and lies on the king-sized bed. Her eyes closed for a while before opening them. The first thing she sees is a piece of paper being posted on the wall next to her study table.

Baekhyun realizes what it was and can’t help but remember her conversation with Chanyeol during her second day at the academy.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

-Flashback-

**After the class ended, Baekhyun grabbed her things and was about to stand up when a hand suddenly appeared out of nowhere on her table. Baekhyun blinked for a while before looking up, only to see Chanyeol staring at her with an unreadable expression.**

**“Is there something wrong, Chanyeol-ssi?” Baekhyun was unsure on how to call the male and was also unsure on what Chanyeol wanted.**

**“You have no plans today, right? Let’s go somewhere.” Chanyeol nonchalantly asked Baekhyun.**

**“E-excuse me?” Baekhyun once again wasn’t sure but this time, if her ears was playing tricks on her or did she heard it right.**

**Chanyeol snorted, “Don’t think that I am asking you out, because that would never happen. I am merely asking you to go somewhere with me so we can talk about the rules. If you know what I mean, right?”**

**“A-Ah…nae…”**

**“Good. Since you’re done fixing your things, shall we go? It’s better to finish this business sooner.” Thus, Chanyeol walked away from Baekhyun’s seat and walked out of the room.**

**Baekhyun hurriedly grabbed her bag, got out of the room and tried to walk faster to catch up behind Chanyeol.**

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

**Chanyeol and Baekhyun stopped by the fountain, on the way back to their dorm. Chanyeol told Baekhyun to sit down on one of the bench as he placed his bag beside the latter,**

**“Get some notebook in your bag. You will write down the rules that I will mention.” Chanyeol commanded Baekhyun.**

**Baekhyun took out one of her notebooks from her bag, which she placed on her lap. She also took a pen out of her pencil case and put it back in the bag.**

**Baekhyun flipped her notebook open at the back of it and looked up at Chanyeol, as if waiting for the latter to start.**

**Chanyeol coughed a bit before opening his mouth to say something.**

**“You can type how you like it, as long as its contents were easy to understand and the rules are recognizable. Understood?”**

**Baekhyun nodded her head as she opened the cap of her pen and proceeded in writing on her notebook.**

**Chanyeol couldn’t help but impressed at Baekhyun’s writing. Her penmanship was so neat and can be read easily. Just like the owner, Chanyeol mused before shaking his head and concentrated on thinking.**

**Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun looked at him, telling him to say the rules that needed to follow.**

**“We can interact with each other, only when it’s related to school stuffs and in front of the School Chairman. It includes those who are around us. But behind close doors, we will mind our own business, arasso?”**

**Baekhyun nodded as she wrote down.**

**“Don’t come back in the room until 6pm. That was the time that I am with my girlfriend in the room. You don’t mind that rule, right?” Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun, who looked up, back at him. Baekhyun nodded slowly this time before writing it down on her notebook.**

**Chanyeol noticed the sudden change in atmosphere but he shrugged it off and proceeded to set his rules. Baekhyun also stated some rules which Chanyeol complied to it in return.**

**After they talked and wrote down the rules, Baekhyun told Chanyeol that she would give a printed out copy to the latter, who agreed with her. After that, both walked back towards the dorms but parted ways as Chanyeol decided to visit his girlfriend in the Girls’ Dorm, leaving Baekhyun walked towards their dorm, alone.**

**Once Baekhyun entered their room, she slumped on the couch in the living room before she took out her notebook from her bag and flipped it open from the back and read the contents of rules again.**

_ School Traditional Rule Contract Between Oh Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol _

_ This contract contains the rules and regulation between Oh Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol. Once you signed the contract, you are obliged to obey every rules. Once you broke one of the rules, you will be given a warning. If you broke the rules three times or a major rule, you will be transferring out of the academy along with the tradition being broken. _

_ The contains of the rules made by Park Chanyeol to Oh Baekhyun: _

_1\. Don’t be back until 6pm in the room._

_2\. There will be some interaction but only when in public. No interaction behind close doors._

_3\. No butting in one’s business._

_4\. Never let others know about the contract._

_ The contains of the rules made by Oh Baekhyun to Park Chanyeol: _

_1\. Help with the chores when there’s free time._

_2\. Tell if you are not going back, so the door will be locked for safety measures._

_3\. Never touch any of my things. It will be the same for me (Oh Baekhyun)._

_4\. Please refrain from doing something that I rather not know when you’re with someone._

_ The Major Rule that should never happen between Park Chanyeol and Oh Baekhyun: _

_1\. Never fall in love with one another._

_2\. No physical contact at all._

_3\. The School Tradition must not be known by the outsiders, especially parents._

_ If you are okay with the rules, please sign below. Once it was signed, both sides have agreed with the rules and is validated. _

 

_______________________                                                                   _______________________

_Oh Baekhyun                                                                                  Park Chanyeol_

 

**Baekhyun sighed before getting up from the couch to the bedroom to start typing the contract on her laptop.**

-Flashback ends-

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Baekhyun sighs, doesn’t want to think about it and is about to her eyes when her phone suddenly rings from her pocket. She takes her phone from her pocket and sees a message from Sehun. She opens the message and reads it.

 

_ From: Sehunnie _

_ Subject: Hyunnie-unnie~!! _

_Unnie~!! Can’t wait for tomorrow_  o((*^▽^*))o

_Minseok-unnie says that we should meet up tomorrow after club activities at the fountain. Since it’s Saturday and also been a week since hang out, we can go outside the academy. We asked permission from the head office and they gave their permission. We just need to go back before 6pm. You’ll come tomorrow, right unnie?_ ｡^‿^｡

 

Baekhyun giggles at the message before replying.

 

_ To: Sehunnie _

_ Re: Subject: Hyunnie-unnie~!! _

_ Of course I’ll come tomorrow, Sehunnie. You’re so cute when excited. Hehe _

_ Anyway, I need to do some homework. Talk to you later, Sehunnie~ _

_Good night, my cute dongsaeng~~_ （*＾3＾）/～☆

 

Baekhyun presses ‘send’ before placing her phone on the bedside table before getting up from the bed to do some homework. As she walks towards her study table, the door opens. Baekhyun looks up and sees Chanyeol, holding a letter

“Ryeowook-noona told me to give you this. She said that someone dropped this in your mailbox.” Chanyeol states as he walk towards Baekhyun and gives the letter to her,

“Kamsahamnida…” Baekhyun thanks Chanyeol as she takes the letter from Chanyeol.

Chanyeol curtly nods before he leaves the room, leaving Baekhyun in the room by herself.

Baekhyun sighs before looking at the letter that she is holding. It makes her feel weird. It’s kind of impossible for her to receive a letter from someone. Her (and Kris) parents always calls her on the phone or video chat when they’re overseas. She also isn’t close to the other relatives with the exception of Sehun to receive a letter from. It also can’t be Sehun and especially not Kris.

Baekhyun shakes her head before opening the envelope. She takes out a paper which was folded into three. She unfolds it and reads its contents.

 

_ Yo! Baekhyun bitch. _

_ I heard that you joined the music club where OUR Chanyeol is a member of. And you even had the guts to even sing duets with him! Only Sandara-unnie can sing with him like that. I even warned you to stay away from Chanyeol. _

_ You also have a guts to even defy us. Anyway, we’ll let it slide but don’t think you’re safe because… _

_ We’ll give you your last warning and you MUST DO IT. _

_ Quit the Music Club or else… _

_ Your Sehunnie and Kris-oppa will be in danger. I mean it, Oh Baekhyun. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ ‘President’ of the Chandara Club. _

 

_‘It’s not like I want to be in the same club as him…’_ Baekhyun thinks to herself before sighing for umpteenth time today.

Baekhyun folds the paper and puts it back in the envelope before placing the envelope inside her drawer at her study table. Baekhyun is about to go study if it isn’t for Chanyeol, reminding her that there’s dinner on the table. Baekhyun gives her thanks softly before the two minding their own businesses.

After eating dinner, Baekhyun already changes into her pajamas and now is too focused on doing her homework that she doesn’t realize that her eyes are slowly shutting close. She unconsciously puts her arms on the study table and rests her head on it and falls asleep immediately, forgetting to do her homework.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

The next day, Baekhyun is walking towards the school building with Minseok. Apparently, Minseok is also a member of the Music Club. Baekhyun didn’t notice during practice because Minseok is with the other senior members attended a special event and they were asked to sing for the event.

Minseok is quite enthusiastic after hearing it from Sehun and so both her and Baekhyun practices together sometimes.

During Club Activities, Baekhyun is once again, not focusing on practice. Not because of nervousness but because of the stares she is getting at. Baekhyun is really having a hard time, if it isn’t for Minseok who always tells her that everything will be fine. Even the Music Club President Hyorin and the Female Instructor, Liyin supports her and giving advices too.

Baekhyun is kind of thankful to Sehun when the latter told former that she will do her part and will practice together with her once she gets the gist of her part.

Club Activities ended at 2pm and both Baekhyun and Minseok are now walking together towards the meeting place, which is at the fountain on the way back to the dorms.

When the two girls reach the fountain, they see Sehun, who is looking on her phone and Kyungsoo, sitting on one of the benches.

Baekhyun and Minseok greet them and the other two do the same before walking again while talking about their day is as Sehun informs the girls that Joonmyeon can’t come due to Council activities.. Baekhyun is quite during their walk though.

As they reach the path where the dorms are located, instead of walking back to their dorms, they walk ahead, towards the main office and out of the academy.

After they reach the main office, they enter the building and proceeds to the front counter. Minseok is talking to a lady at the counter, telling her that they the ones who asked for permission the other day and is now asking for a permission pass. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo talk to each other about something.

Sehun on the other hand, is talking to someone on the phone.  After a few minutes, she hangs up her phone and is about to put it in her pocket when her phone vibrates. Sehun looks at her phone and sees a message from Kris on the screen.

Sehun opens the message and reads it.

 

_ From: Ben-Ben-oppa (Kris Wu) _

_ Subject: None _

_ Take care of yourself and Baekhyun, Sehun. Although Minseok and Kyungsoo are with you, still be careful. _

_ Joonmyeon also says that she is sorry for not coming. She’ll make up for it next time. _

 

_‘I’m not surprise if he’s worried for me and Baekhyun but relying Joonmyeonnie-unnie’s message? That’s new,’_ Sehun raises her brow at that afterwards.

Sehun punches a few buttons before putting her phone back in her pocket when the other three go towards her direction.

Minseok announces that she got the pass and Sehun says that a chauffeur is waiting for them outside.

 

The girls then walk on their way out of the building through the front door.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

During the ride, the girls plan to where they will go. With the exception of Sehun who is against it, they have decided to go shopping first.

As soon as they were dropped in front of the shopping center, the Minseok and Baekhyun drag Sehun and Kyungsoo inside and start entering from one shop to another. Each of them tries clothes from time to time and Sehun is the first victim.

The others give Sehun clothes that can somehow, reveal her feminine side: from casual clothes to sundresses to sexy and a bit revealing dresses, much to Sehun’s chagrin since she hates those monstrosity that they call dresses.

The second victim is Kyungsoo and is utterly embarrass at the clothes the others choose for her. Instead of trying out normal jeans, it has to be a skinny jeans and skirts and dresses that are somehow categorize as pure and natural and at the same time, sexy.

The last victim is apparently, Baekhyun as Minseok pull a face that says ‘I’m-older-that-I-can’t-pull-such-things-so-I’ll-pass’. Sehun grins evilly at this and disappears from the scene, probably searching for clothes that will make her cousin embarrass. (So evil, Sehunnie)

Minseok gives some clothes that might suit Baekhyun’s taste, which Baekhyun is thankful for and tries it on. Baekhyun receives compliments from Kyungsoo and Minseok as she tries every clothes they give her. After trying the clothes, Sehun reappears with some clothes and gives it to Baekhyun to try it on. Baekhyun knows her cousin well as she looks at her, skeptically. Sehun pulls out her aegyo on Baekhyun, who gives up in defeat and goes inside the fitting room to try the clothes.

After a while, Baekhyun isn’t coming out from the fitting room and that make Minseok and Kyungsoo worry. Sehun on the other hand, is grinning mischievously. Already imagining why Baekhyun isn’t coming out.

“Baekhyun, is everything alright?” Kyungsoo asks as she knocks on the fitting room door.

They hear Baekhyun mumbles something. Kyungsoo says they can’t understand her.

“I-It’s e-embarrassing….” This time, they hear it clearly. Minseok and Kyungsoo looks at each other before looking at Sehun, who is acting a bit suspicious.

Kyungsoo tells Baekhyun that it might not be that bad but Baekhyun tells her otherwise.

Minseok doesn’t know what to do to comfort her dongsaeng as she doesn’t have a clue what the latter is wearing.

Sehun sighs, knowing that Baekhyun is exaggerating so she decides to intervene.

“Baekhyun-unnie, you will wear dresses sooner or later despite your protests as we will be attending dinner parties. You should get used to wear them.”

“B-But I don’t look g-good in it…”

“Unnie, we won’t know until we see it so please come out now.”

Baekhyun instead of answering, she opens the door for Sehun, Minseok and Kyungsoo to see what she looks like.

Minseok gasps as the clothes that she is holding for Baekhyun (which Baekhyun chooses to buy after) falls from her arms on the floor. Kyungsoo’s eyes are wider than normal as her hand covers her mouth, which is hanging open at the moment.

Sehun isn’t really surprise but looking at Baekhyun makes her think why the latter is wearing unattractive clothes.

Actually, there’s nothing really wrong with Baekhyun’s clothes. It’s not really sexy or revealing at all. It’s actually a simple black formal dress with some beads here and there that reaches her knees. What actually shocks them is on how the dress suits Baekhyun. While in that dress, Baekhyun’s perfect curves can be seen along with her flawless white skin. Sehun requests Baekhyun to put down her hair and remove the glasses. Baekhyun is quite hesitant but complies at Sehun’s request.

As soon as she pulls her hair down and removes her glasses, Kyungsoo and Minseok are awestruck.

Baekhyun’s hair is long and a bit curly that reaches her chest and her face is practically like a doll, so beautiful and perfect.

Both girls admit that Baekhyun is actually beautiful when they first saw her but seeing her in a dress makes Baekhyun attractive and can get any guys whenever she wants. But Baekhyun has one flaw: doesn’t have any confidence.

They kind of glad that Baekhyun prefers to wear the clothes she is has because they didn’t know what will happen once the latter starts wearing clothes that makes her attractive and that might change their friendship because of popularity. They really don’t want that to happen.

Sehun calls out for the saleslady, who is currently at the fitting room due to a customer and asks if there’s a pair of shoes or sandals that can fit Baekhyun’s dress. The saleslady says that they have one and she says that she will show them.

While waiting for the saleslady, Sehun tells Baekhyun that they have to buy dresses for tomorrow and for the dinner party that will be held next week. Baekhyun nods slowly. Kyungsoo and Minseok ask Sehun if they can be the ones to fix Baekhyun for tomorrow and next week. Sehun smiles cutely and says her okay. Kyungsoo and Minseok squeals in glee.

Baekhyun can’t help but smile at this, glad that she has friends despite being categorize as the Academy’s Nerd.

The saleslady comes back with a pair of simple black heels that is 2 inches high and another pair of heels that has 3 inches high.

Baekhyun tries the heels and it takes them three hours for their whole shopping trip but it doesn’t mean they didn’t enjoy shopping.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

After three hours, the girls are inside the café not far from the bridge on the way back. The girls order their drinks and chat for a while waiting for their order. As soon as they get their order, they walk out of the café. Sehun notices something from the corner of her eyes and her widen a bit. Minseok notices this and asks what’s wrong. Sehun answers that it’s nothing as they walk towards the limousine where the chauffeur is waiting.

Once they’re inside the limousine, everything’s quiet. Baekhyun places her head on Sehun’s shoulder as the latter is staring outside the window. Minseok is texting someone (apparently it’s Luhan, who is asking where they are) and Kyungsoo is drinking her coffee silently.

It’s really quiet and they can’t ask for more as it makes them comfortable.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

The girls return to the campus at five o’clock and forty-five minutes. They thank Sehun’s chauffeur for the ride that day. The main office staffs help the girls to carry the shopping bags towards the dorms. The ones who have a lot are Baekhyun (because of some occasions and because she doesn’t own any dress that it sucks) and Kyungsoo (because Minseok and Sehun thinks she’s too plain for her own good).

On the way to the dorms, Kyungsoo part ways with the rest as she still needs to do something and the only girl who is living in the Girls’ Dorm, along with the things she bought, courtesy of Minseok and Sehun.

Once the girls comes back to their dorm with the assistance of the staff members, who are still carrying their stuffs. They guide the staffs towards their respective rooms as they promise their selves to meet up in Minseok’s room later.

Baekhyun takes out her keys from her pocket and opens the door but before she comes inside, she notices someone she knows and thus, calls this someone. The person turns around and Baekhyun’s quite shock to see Nam Woohyun, her senior.

Woohyun smiles and waves his hand at Baekhyun before approaching her. Baekhyun asks why Woohyun’s in the dorm and Woohyun instead of answering, just ruffles Baekhyun’s hair before telling her that she will know in the future.

After a good five minutes of chitchat, Woohyun waves goodbye at Baekhyun before walking away.

Baekhyun is still confuse as to why Woohyun’s in the dorm though but shrugs the thought off of her head before coming inside the room.

She tells the staff members, who she keep waiting for her for five minutes to leave the shopping bags beside the shoe racks then bowing in gratitude and the staffs did the same.

As soon as the main office staff members left, Baekhyun goes to the entrance where the shopping bags are placed at and picks them one by one before going to the bedroom. Once she’s done putting the shopping bags inside, she starts sorting them out by putting the clothes inside the wardrobe she is using.

Baekhyun lies down on the bed once she’s done with sorting out her new bought clothes.

Baekhyun closes her eyes for a bit but opens them again when her phone starts ringing from her pocket.

Baekhyun takes her phone out and sees a message from her mom on the screen so she opens them and reads the contents of the message,

_ From: Mama Wu (Umma) _

_ Subject: My Beautiful Bernadette! _

_ My baby girl’s growing up~~~!! You should wear dresses and trend clothes starting today. I can’t believe you are so beautiful in a dress! Ah, we should also get rid of those hideous eyeglasses of yours, My Dearest Bernadette. I’ll take care of that problem for later. _

_ Anyway, get ready for tomorrow, okay? Mommy can’t wait to see you~!! Love you, my baby girl! Muah~! _

_ PS. Shixun should have taken photography! She makes you even more beautiful in your picture. _

There are two things that are running inside Baekhyun’s brain for sure. One, her mom is really embarrassing. Second, Sehun’s will be the cause of her death one day.

Baekhyun looks at her phone again when she notices the time. She gets up from the bed then goes to the wardrobe then grabs some comfortable clothes to change into before running towards the bathroom.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Sehun, Minseok and Baekhyun are now sitting on the sofa at the living room inside Minseok’s room, eating popcorn while watching some drama on TV.

As soon as the drama ended, the girls ended up talking about their daily lives. From last week until now, Minseok’s tired from all the projects she needs to do and exams that she has to take up. Not surprising as she’s already a senior.

Sehun talks about her boring social life plus the club activities are taking a toll on her. She also complains about Luhan’s constant flirting with anyone, especially her beloved cousin. Saying that Luhan doesn’t deserve Baekhyun or he shouldn’t spread his virus or something along the lines.

Baekhyun on the other hand, only talks about her classes with Kyungsoo and club activities.

Sehun decides to ask Baekhyun if Chanyeol’s taking care of her, which Baekhyun answers that Chanyeol is taking care of her. Sehun is actually sharp but decides not to ask even further.

The three then tells each other secrets but Baekhyun didn’t participate in the conversation as she’s in deep in her thoughts

As Minseok and Sehun continue on with the conversation with each other, Baekhyun can’t help but feel bad for not telling them anything. Baekhyun has lots of secrets to tell, from ‘those’ notes to the contract that she has with Chanyeol and something she isn’t sure of herself.

Everything’s messed up for Baekhyun, that’s for sure.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**


	8. Chapter 7: Bad and Boring Day, Maybe or Maybe Not?

Sunday morning comes, birds chirping happily outside and the warm sun rises beautifully as Kyungsoo wakes up and sits up from her bed. She stretches her arms upward then stretches her upper body along with her arms side wards.

Kyungsoo gets up from her bed and exercise a bit before slipping her feet in, wearing her slippers before going down the stairs. She looks at the clock, saying that it’s six o’clock in the morning. She goes to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Kyungsoo grabs her toothbrush from the toothbrush holder and toothpaste before putting some toothpaste on her toothbrush before brushing her teeth. After brushing her teeth, she washes her face with water before putting some facial wash soap on and massages her face with it before rinsing the facial wash soap with water. She dries her face gently with a face towel before getting out of the bathroom.

Once she’s outside the bathroom, she goes up the stairs opposite from where she gets down to the bed where someone is sleeping.

Kyungsoo sits down on the side of the bed, leaning closer to the figure as she her hand places on the figure’s shoulder and shakes the figure to wake up.

“Unnie, wake up. You’ll be late for your Council meeting…”

“Mmh…” The figure shifts her position and her back is now facing Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo shakes her head before shaking the figure a bit harder, “Joonmyeon-unnie, wake up! Kris-sunbae won’t be too happy if he learns that you’re sleeping late again.”

Joonmyeon groans, indicating that she’s awake now. Kyungsoo stands up from Joonmyeon’s bed, walking towards the stairs but before saying, “You should go and take a shower, I’ll fix your outfit for today, unnie.”

Joonmyeon sits up from her bed, ruffling her hair before nodding her head. Kyungsoo goes down the stairs and walk towards Joonmyeon’s clothes section under the bed section.

Kyungsoo opens Joonmyeon’s wardrobe and scanning through the clothes before picking some clothes that might suits Joonmyeon for a perfect Sunday morning. As Kyungsoo picks some clothes, she notices Joonmyeon walking grumpily to the bathroom.

Kyungsoo chuckles at this before grabbing Joonmyeon’s clothes and goes to where the ironing board is and plugs in the iron. She waits for a few minutes before she irons Joonmyeon’s clothes for the day.

As soon as Kyungsoo’s done ironing, Joonmyeon coincidentally goes out of the bathroom, one towel wrapping around her upper body and another one is using for drying Joonmyeon’s hair.

“I’m done ironing your clothes, Joonmyeon-unnie. I’ll just put this here on the ironing board. I’ll take a shower.” Kyungsoo says as she places the clothes carefully on the ironing board and starts walking towards the bathroom.

“Thanks, Kyungie. I’ll make it up to you after the meeting is over.”

Kyungsoo smiles at this as she tells Joonmyeon to dress up before going inside the bathroom.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes are close as the water from the shower pours down on her, thinking on what she will do today. She can’t go to her best friend (Baekhyun) because she and Sehun are outside the campus because last night after they came back, Baekhyun’s mother fetched them, unannounced. With the exception of Kris, because he declined to go as he’s busy with school and council stuffs.

Kyungsoo can’t bother Minseok as well because the latter is busy reviewing for pop quizzes and doing her project. Senior students sure are having a hard time.

Kyungsoo shakes her head before taking a shower quickly. After a few minutes, she’s done taking a shower. She wraps the towel around her upper body and gets another towel to dry her hair as she goes out of the bathroom.

Kyungsoo notices that Joonmyeon’s not in the room anymore. She sighs as she goes to the clothes section under the bed on her side and drags the curtain close so she can dress up.

After a while, Kyungsoo drags the curtain open, revealing herself. She wears a plain white t-shirt with an adventure time design. She wears a pair of three-fourth jean shorts and as for her footwear; she’s still wearing her indoor slippers.

Since she’s decent enough, she starts to clean the room, starting from fixing her and Joonmyeon’s beds then sweeps the floor with a broom. After sweeping the floor, she fixes the couch as she places pillows beside the arm rest. After that, she decides to eat breakfast downstairs so she drags herself at the front door. She takes out a pair of sneakers and wears it. Before going out, she grabs the keys then gets out of the room. She greets some of her classmates curtly and they wave at her.

When she comes down and towards the dining area, she is greeted by their dorm director, telling her to sit somewhere and that she will fix some breakfast for her. Kyungsoo smiles with her heart-shaped lips before going to find a seat.

She sits down once she finds an empty spot and coincidentally, she’s beside the gang that she really wants to avoid at all cost: It’s a group of arrogant and self-centered rich girls, who are after rich boys like the kingkas and others that they think are worth chasing.

Hyomin is a third year student and the gang’s leader and has been chasing a fellow senior, Nam Woohyun for years since she first saw him. Sojin is a member of the gang and a second year student. She has been chasing one of the kingkas that Kyungsoo forgets who it is. Hyoyeon is also a member and also a third year student like Hyomin. She’s been chasing Kim Jongin or Kai because of how attracted the younger male is. That last one that Kyungsoo remembers is Hwang Miyoung or who she likes for them to call her “Tiffany”, she’s actually the same age and year as Sojin and has been chasing Chanyeol, despite the male having a girlfriend.

Kyungsoo ignores them as she waits for her breakfast to arrive.

The girls are currently talking about their dream boys’ daily life and such before the conversation leads to something that catches Kyungsoo with curiosity.

“Woohyun is as handsome as ever. He’s so perfect, especially when he’s playing tennis.” Hyomin states to the girls as she places her chin on her palms, sighing dreamily.

“No way! Kai is more handsome, sexy even. He dances so perfectly. His skin tone fits him. He’s like a sex god.” Hyoyeon retorts at Hyomin’s statement.

“Those two are not that great! Chanyeol is more handsome and charming than those two combined. Chanyeol is perfect beyond compare, so don’t think they’ll win against Chanyeol. I can imagine Chanyeol is like a beast behind his cute and childlike yet handsome face.” Tiffany smugly says to the girls.

Hearing them makes Kyungsoo wants to puke at how they describe the kingkas.

“Yeah right, as if. Speaking of which, it seems like you got yourself a rival aside from Sandara-sunbaenim. And it’s only her first time here. What will you do about it, Tiffany?” Sojin changes the topic as she looks at Tiffany

“What are you talking about, Sojin-ah?” Tifanny looks at Sojin in confusion.

“Oh right, you’re not here on the first day of school. YOUR Chanyeol-oppa is engaged to the new student.” Hyoyeon smirks at this, anticipating Tiffany’s reaction.

Tiffany seems to register what they are saying before she slams her palms on the table as she stands up, “Say what?!”

“You heard it right, girl. Chanyeol is engaged to someone who is not Sandara Park.”

“Who is it?! Who is the bitch who has the guts to get engaged to Chanyeol?!” Tiffany goes mad because of the news.

“Whoa! Calm down, girl. We’ll tell you, just sit down first.” Sojin tries to reason out with Tiffany but it doesn’t seem to work.

“Tell me who it is first!”

“I heard that her name is Oh Baekhyun. There’s a rumor that she’s Oh Sehun’s cousin.” Hyomin says to Tiffany.

“That bitch! How dare her! Wait ‘til I get my hands on you, Oh Baekhyun…” Tiffany is really fuming in rage before standing up from her chair and faces everyone, who are still at the dining area. Tiffany slams her fist on the table, gaining every students attention.

“You people, listen here! I don’t care if Park Chanyeol is engaged or not. But remember that Park Chanyeol is mine! You understand?! If I heard any of you, including the pest that is so called Oh Baekhyun lay a finger on MY Park Chanyeol, I wi---!!” Tiffany’s sentence gets cut by someone who pours some water on her head.

Most of the female students gasp in shock when they learn who did that. Tiffany and her gang turns their head to see Kyungsoo, holding a glass of water with an unreadable expression.

“I suggest you to refrain yourself from causing a scene. Hwang Miyoung- _ssi_. You’re disturbing the peace and it’s only eight o’clock in the morning and the students are trying to eat quietly as possible.” Kyungsoo says coldly, very coldly that made almost all the students shiver.

Tiffany and her gang are not moving or saying something, so Kyungsoo continues what she started.

“Also, whoever gets involve with Park Chanyeol-ssi is none of your business. He can do what he wants. And you did not just threaten the students,  _who_ admire him so much because you’re possessive over him,  _especially_  Oh Baekhyun who is  _my_  best friend. Dare lay a hand on her or things won’t be nice for you.” Kyungsoo glares after that before stomping out of the dining area, leaving the already fuming Tiffany and her gang behind.

“That Do Kyungsoo bitch…” Tiffany growls, making the other students scram from the dining area except for the gang who tries to calm her.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Jongin is doing his morning rounds by jogging on the way to the school building’s gate and back to the dorms (from the East Dorm to the West Dorm) and now it’s his tenth lap and is on the way to the fountain to rest for a bit. On his way there from the school building’s gate, he didn’t expect to see someone he rarely sees during weekends. Based from the hair and the figure, it’s a girl

He jogs closer to the figure that is sitting on one of the benches and sits beside her. The figure looks up, surprise to see the younger at the place.

“It’s nice to see you on such a fine Sunday morning, Kyungsoo-noona. This is the first time we see each other on weekends.” Jongin smiles at Kyungsoo, who snorts in return.

“Well, good morning to you as well, Jongin.” Kyungsoo rolls her eyes as she looks away from Jongin.

Jongin frowns and asks Kyungsoo what’s wrong and the latter just answers nothing’s wrong. As if Jongin will believe such lie. Kyungsoo is really smart and talented and doesn’t seem to have a flaw but she has one: She’s bad at lying.

“Noona, the weeks that I have known you, you’re talented and all but you’re bad at lying and I can read you like a book. So my question again, what’s wrong?” Jongin frankly says what he thinks at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sighs before answering, “I just had a bad day, no thanks to those arrogant girls who are chasing after kingkas. All I want is a peaceful day where I can eat peacefully and do my homework without any kind of incident.”

“What did they do to you?”

“They didn’t do anything to me. They’re so noisy in the morning. Can you believe it? They’re talking about you, Woohyun-sunbae and Chanyeol-ssi like some piece of art paintings that they love so much and I tell you, they act is just plain ridiculous and disgusting. They’re quite obnoxious.”

Jongin is quite amuse at his senior and can’t help but laugh at her, especially when her expression is quite funny.

Kyungsoo raises a brow, indicating what is funny. Jongin tells her what is funny and what Kyungsoo did next is what Jongin didn’t expected at all.

Kyungsoo stands up and goes behind Jongin before wrapping an arm around Jongin’s neck before placing her other arm at the back Jongin’s, making him choke.

Jongin is really choking, so he pats Kyungsoo’s arm, telling her that he gives up. Kyungsoo lets go and Jongin inhales lots of air before glaring playfully at Kyungsoo, who smirks smugly in return as she sits down again.

It becomes silent before the two laugh really loudly. They continue to laugh until a grumble is heard. Jongin raises his brow as he sees Kyungsoo blushing brightly.

Jongin chuckles before standing up and puts a hand in front of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo stares at the hand before looking at Jongin who winks, telling her that he will treat her breakfast.

Kyungsoo hesitates for a while before placing her hand on top of Jongin’s hand and Jongin pulls her up.

Both Kyungsoo and Jongin starts walking side by side towards the inside convenience store, not even noticing that they’re still holding hands.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Jongin did treat Kyungsoo for breakfast but only buy melon bread and a box of milk. And now, both Jongin and Kyungsoo are walking back towards the dorm in silence. Jongin is holding Kyungsoo’s box of milk as Kyungsoo eats her melon bread. When they reach the dorm, Jongin tells Kyungsoo “see you later” as he gives the box of milk to Kyungsoo and the latter just waves her hand before both part ways.

Kyungsoo enters the dorm building and goes up the stairs to her shared room with Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo takes out a spare key from her pocket and opens the door with the key. She goes inside the room and closes the door and locks it.

She takes off her sneakers and wears her indoor slippers and walks hurriedly upstairs to her bedroom section and grabs her bag and takes out her homework and places them on her study table before she sits down and does her homework.

While she’s working on her homework, she can’t help but smiles.

_‘Today seems not to be bad or boring at all, maybe?’_  Kyungsoo thinks to herself before shaking her head, snapping her out of her thoughts and continues to do her homework.

Kyungsoo finishes her homework after two hours later. She is now lying on her bed and is staring at the ceiling for a while now.

_‘It’s more boring than I thought, I guess…’_  Kyungsoo sighs before closing her eyes.

Her eyes opens immediately when her phone suddenly rings that is place on her bedside table. She picks her phone and raises her brow when she sees Jongin’s name on the screen.

Kyungsoo decides to answer the call and places her phone on her right ear.

“Hello?”

_“Hey Kyungsoo-noona~ what are you doing right now?”_  Jongin’s voice is somehow different but Kyungsoo recognizes his voice a bit.

“I’m just staring at the ceiling. Just finished doing my homework, you see.”

_“Wow, noona. That’s just plain boring.”_

“Thanks for rubbing it in, Mr. Genius.” Kyungsoo sarcastically stated.

_“You’re welcome.”_  There’s a hint of mocking in Jongin’s voice that makes Kyungsoo want to punch the younger’s face.

“Why did you call, anyway?” Kyungsoo decides to stop beating around the bush.

_“I just want to talk with you, is that bad?”_  Feigning innocent can be heard from Jongin’s voice. How Kyungsoo can tell the difference is quite mystery.

“We just talk a few hours ago, Kim Jongin.” Kyungsoo chuckles at this.

_“Fine, I’ll tell you. I wanted to ask if you like to come with me outside the academy for lunch. My treat and it will be better than melon bread.”_

“Are you asking me out, Kim Jongin? That’s a bit too forward, coming from you who is quite shy before.” Kyungsoo jokingly says that to embarrass the younger and it did.

_“YAH! ASDFGHJKL- I didn’t say that!”_ Kyungsoo can tell that Jongin is embarrassed, based from the reaction the younger is acting.

“I’m only joking, pabo.” Kyungsoo chuckles in amusement.

_“That’s not nice, stupid noona…”_

“You’re not sulking, are you? Such a childish person you are, Kkamjong.”

_“Don’t call me that! And I’m not sulking, I’m mad.”_

“Right, whatever you say~!” Kyungsoo mocks Jongin, who pouts on the other side.

_“I’m serious!”_

“Whatever. Anyway, I’ll come with you. Better treat me to some places that is nice or else…”

_“Roger that! Meet me at the fountain in fifteen minutes. Bye, Kyungsoo-noona!”_  And Jongin hangs up.

Kyungsoo removes her phone from ear and stares at it for a while before gets up from her bed and rushes down the stares and goes to her wardrobe and grabs some clothes before closing the curtain behind her.

After a few minutes, the curtain slides open revealing Kyungsoo’s clothes.

Kyungsoo wears a black cardigan that reaches her thighs with a white tank top underneath it, a pair of denim jeans. Kyungsoo looks at her reflection in front of the mirror before fixing her hair by tying it in a ponytail. After that, she applies only baby powder on her face then grabs her phone, her wallet, and her keys then goes to the front door, grabbing a pair of brown ankle boots from the shoe rack and wears it.

She comes out of the room and closes and locks the door. She starts walking downstairs to the front door in the dorm building before going to the name plates that are hanging and grabs her name plate, that indicates that she will be out and goes outside the building, never noticing someone glaring behind her back.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Kyungsoo reaches the fountain where she and Jongin will meet up at and notices the younger already there.

Kyungsoo walks closer and greets the younger, “Hey, Jongin. Did you wait long?”

Jongin grins childishly and tells that he only just came a minute earlier.

After a few discussion where they will go, they start walking back to the direction where the dorms are but they walk straight towards the Main Office.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

As soon as they’re out of the campus after they were given permission to go out, Jongin and Kyungsoo walk towards the parking lot. It made the older wonder why are they there in the first place when she remember what Joonmyeon says to herself about Jongin being stupid for taking the car with him.

Kyungsoo notices that Jongin stops in front of an expensive black sports car.(*)

“This is yours?” Kyungsoo asks as Jongin fishes out his keys and opens the door on the driver’s seat before going to the other side and opens the passenger seat door.

“Yes. It’s my baby, you see.” Jongin replies as he lets Kyungsoo get inside the car first, before shutting the door close and goes to the driver’s seat.

“Hmm, it’s nice inside.” Kyungsoo comments as she looks around the car.

“Of course it’s nice because of its owner.”

“Narcissistic much, I see?”

“Not really.” Jongin chuckles as he starts on the engine and drives off and out of the campus.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo go to a fancy World Class Restaurant where you can choose variety cuisine from around the world for lunch after a few minutes ride and Jongin really did treat Kyungsoo. Jongin eats a Set of Japanese cuisine and Kyungsoo eats a Set of Korean cuisine. The two talk about their daily lives and other people, mainly Baekhyun.

After lunch, the two decides to go to an arcade center to release some stress. They first play whack-a-mole. The two decides to have a competition at who gets the highest score. Jongin lets Kyungsoo go first as she’s a female. Kyungsoo snorts at this, telling Jongin that he’s too greasy. Jongin laughs at this as Kyungsoo starts playing the arcade game.

Jongin sees his senior enjoying herself, so he can’t help but smile at this.

Kyungsoo is done and it’s Jongin’s turn now but the two checks what is Kyungsoo’s score and somehow, Jongin feels a bit pressure because Kyungsoo gets a higher score than expected. Kyungsoo smirks at this and cheers for Jongin despite having a bet.

Jongin smiles at Kyungsoo for being supportive then starts playing.

When it’s over, Jongin looks at the scoreboard to his score and unexpectedly, his score tied with Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo’s eyes widens before smiling.

“Isn’t that nice? No win, no lose?”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Jongin chuckles before he and Kyungsoo goes to play another one. This time, both play air hockey and after that, they play another one: from car racing to dance dance revolution to arcade battle such as Tekken to bump cars to shooting arcades. If you see the time they spent together in the Arcade center, it takes them four hours to finish. But it’s all worth it since they are able to release their stress from all the works that they do: from school works to club activities and they are able to enjoy their selves that day.”

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

That night, Kyungsoo is lying down on her bed while staring at the ceiling before taking a stuff toy upward and stares at it instead of the ceiling.

The stuff toy is a cute owl. Kyungsoo smiles at it, remembering what happened earlier.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

-Flashback-

**After playing for hours, both Kyungsoo and Jongin decided to stop for today and both of them decided to go home after that. After all, it’s near curfew and they still needed to drive thirty minutes to get back.**

**As they walked towards the exit, Jongin stopped for a while at a booth. It’s a shooting booth and all you need to is shoot at an item that you like and if it fell, it’s yours. Jongin went to the booth and paid for the fee before taking the shotgun toy and positioned himself. Kyungsoo watched from the sidelines along with a few people around.**

**Jongin shot on his first try and already get what he wanted in the first place.. He got a owl stuff toy. The one managing the booth gave the stuff toy at Jongin before the latter walked away from the booth as Kyungsoo followed suit afterwards.**

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

**After reaching the Academy at five o’clock and thirty minutes, Jongin drove ‘til they reached the parking lot and parked at the same place where they left earlier.**

**Both Kyungsoo and Jongin got out of the car and both of them started to walk back inside the academy in silence.**

**The two are glad that they were able to enjoy today without any incident so they contented for today.**

**As soon as they reached the gate towards their dorm in the East Side, Jongin stopped Kyungsoo for a bit. The latter turned around and looked at Jongin.**

**Jongin asked Kyungsoo to raise her hands for a bit. Kyungsoo did what he asked then got shocked when Jongin placed the owl stuff toy on her palms.**

**“What’s this, Kim Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked Jongin.**

**“It’s a present? Too bad I didn’t get a big Teddy bear for you to punch as much as you like but the owl reminded me of you, so I got it instead.” Jongin grins cheekily at Kyungsoo, scowled at him.**

**“Are you saying that I look like an owl? You’re impossible, Kim Jongin!”**

**“Your eyes resembled an owl but don’t you think it’s cute? The stuff toy, I mean” Jongin smirked.**

**“Whatever.” Kyungsoo turned around and walked away from Jongin, pretending to be mad when she was smiling slightly.**

**“Yah! Wait for me!” Jongin ran after Kyungsoo, apologizing for making fun of her but Kyungsoo put a stoic face but was really amused mentally.**

-Flashback Ends-

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Kyungsoo grins when she remembers that scene, especially when Jongin really looks helpless trying to apologize.

“Such a cute dongsaeng, Joonmyeon-unnie is lucky to have a brother like Jongin.” Kyungsoo mumbles to herself.

“What are you talking about, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo suddenly sits up from her bed, to see Joonmyeon looking at her in amusement from the opposite side.

“It’s nothing, nothing at all. Gosh! You scared me, unnie!” Kyungsoo exclaims as she puts her hand on her chest where her heart is beating so fast in shock.

Joonmyeon laughs at this before telling her to go to sleep. Kyungsoo says her good night as she lies down on the bed again and Joonmyeon says her good night before turning off all the lights with a remote.

Kyungsoo smiles again before placing the owl stuff toy beside her and closes her.

‘It’s really not that a bad or boring day as I expected, indeed…’

Kyungsoo falls asleep after that.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**


	9. Extra Chapter #1: Bad and Boring Day, Maybe or Maybe Not? (Kris and Joonmyeon moments)

Joonmyeon is walking towards the school building towards the student council room, still sleepy. It’s actually way too early for her. She’s thankful that Kyungsoo wakes her up on time or else, she will murder Kris.

_‘Damn that Kris, it’s too early for this meeting…’_ Joonmyeon says to herself and soon, her mind thinks of ways to kill Kris whenever she has a chance.

She reaches the school building and greets the security guard with her billion dollar- smile before entering the premises. She also greets some of the school staffs that are inside the school building before going upstairs.

Once she reaches the third floor, she walks towards the door that is on the right side where the meeting hall is. She knocks on the door before entering the room.

As soon as she closes the door, she is greeted by all the student council members.

Kris Wu, as you all already know, is the Student Council President of the academy and Baekhyun’s brother. He’s sitting at the front, facing the other members. On Kris’ left side, is Kim Taeyeon, the Student Council’s Secretary and a third year high school student. Beside Taeyeon is the Student Council’s Treasurer, Lee Jinki or “Onew” as he would like to call himself as and beside him is his assistant, Kim Kibum or also known as “Key”. Both of them are third year high school students as Taeyeon. Opposite from their side, is Park Gyuri. She’s a Peace Officer along with Lee Sungjong. Lee Sungjong looks innocent and nice but the rest of the student council members think otherwise. Gyuri is also a third year high school student and Sungjong is only a first year high school student.

Joonmyeon can’t even believe that Sungjong and Gyuri are quite the pair because of how opposite the two with the looks but still same at the same time because of how they maintain the peace.

Anyway, beside Sungjong is the auditor and the rest of the members are the year level representatives. From the Third year High School Representative, Park Sunyoung (Luna); Second year High School Representative, Seo Joohyun (Seohyun); and the middle school representatives.

All of the members are present except for one: First year High School Representative, Oh Sehun.

Anyway, Joonmyeon greets the members before going to her seat, which is at the empty spot on Kris’ right side. As soon as Joonmyeon sits down, Kris starts the meeting without hesitation and all the student council members starts discussing some things and of course, the members give their opinions and there’s arguments along the way.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

The meeting ended after three hours and the student council members goes on their way, scatter around the school premises to do their job. Kris and Joonmyeon are now sorting out files in the Student Council Office. Joonmyeon is too busy reading and sorting out files and that she doesn’t realize that Kris walks out of the room.

After ten minutes and Joonmyeon is still busy sorting out that she doesn’t realize once again, that Kris enters the room with two mugs of coffee and instead of going to his desk, he goes and places the mug on the table where Joonmyeon is working at the moment. Joonmyeon snaps out of her focus when she notices Kris placing a mug.

Joonmyeon stares at Kris for a bit as Kris shrugs his shoulder and answers her questioning stare, “I thought you like some coffee, so I ask the cafeteria ahjumma for some.”

Joonmyeon snorts at this but smiles, thanking him for the thoughtful act. Kris only says that he needs coffee and the ahjumma give two mugs. Joonmyeon scowls at this as Kris goes back to his desk and starts working on the paper works that he neglects for a bit.

Kris can see that Joonmyeon is sulking for what he said but he can’t help but find it cute.

After another two hours of sorting out files, Joonmyeon stretches her arms upward and screaming that today is a boring day while Kris ignores her. Joonmyeon pouts at this before resting on the couch. Not even noticing that she fall asleep in a matter of seconds.

Kris is still busy with his part, scanning through the papers regarding the students who causes troubles and teachers who is doing a good job or not in teaching. Kris can’t get careless if they are close or not.

As Kris is scanning through the papers, he notices from the corner of his eyes that Joonmyeon fall asleep. Kris stops to what he is doing and stands up from his seat and walks out of the room again.

After a while, Kris gets back inside with a blanket on his arm. He goes to the couch and sits down next to the sleeping Joonmyeon and places the blanket on her, so she won’t catch a cold. Joonmyeon shifts from her position and her ends up on Kris’ shoulder. Kris freezes a bit on the spot before reposition himself so Joonmyeon gets comfortable on his shoulder.

Kris brushes some hair strands away from Joonmyeon’s face before unconsciously place a soft kiss on her forehead. Kris suddenly smiles softly -which will scare half the students because Wu Yifan or Kris Wu never smiles- before resting his head on Joonmyeon’s as he closes his eyes, also tired from the work and decides to take a short nap.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**


	10. Chapter 8: Uprising Conflict (?), Sandara's Discovery and Confusion of Feelings

It’s already 7 o’clock in the evening when Sehun and Baekhyun walks out of a very fancy restaurant along with Baekhyun and Kris’ mother, Mrs. Wu and their family’s business partner, who is in his early 40’s with his wife.

Sehun and Baekhyun says their goodbye to their family’s business partner and his wife then the girls both peck Mrs. Wu on the cheeks before going inside the black sedan car.

During the ride that night, Sehun has been staring out of the window for sometime now as Baekhyun sleeps on Sehun’s shoulder, looking tired. Who wouldn’t? You’ll really get tired when you were dragged from one meeting to another all day, it’s tiring.

Sehun has been thinking about something. Ever since yesterday, she’s a bit bother by it and she’s been thinking about it all day, not even focusing on those meetings earlier.

_‘Since when did that happen? Does…does he know about this?’_ Sehun wonders to herself as she recalls what she saw that time.

As Sehun stares outside, she notices Baekhyun from the window’s reflection and can’t help but think to her self,  _‘I wonder how you  feel towards Chanyeol-oppa. I also wonder what would you do if it’s you, who saw it instead of me, Baekhyun-unnie?’_

Sehun averts her gaze away from Baekhyun’s reflection and stares at the sky with a solemn expression, asking no one in her mind,  _‘What are you trying to achieve from this. What are you up to…?’_

Sehun unconsciously closes her eyes as she leans her head beside the window and unconsciously falls asleep with Baekhyun still sleeping on her shoulder.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Sehun wakes up when she feels someone shaking her shoulder. She opens her eyes and looks up to see Baekhyun, who is smiling softly and apologetically at her.

“Sorry to wake you, Hunnie but we’re already here.” Baekhyun says to Sehun softly as the latter rubs her eyes cutely before stretching her arms before getting out of the car. Baekhyun is right though. They’re back at the academy.

Baekhyun bows to their driver before going inside the main building (office) with Sehun following behind.

During their walk, they didn’t say anything to each other as they are both tired and sleepy. Once they reach their dorm, they say their good nights to each other before parting, going to their respective rooms.

Sehun reaches where her shared room is and pulls out her keys from her pocket before opening the door. She goes inside and closes and locks the door behind her before removing her heels and groans at her ankles.

_‘Damn those heels. Oh how I wish you burn in hell for being made.’_ Sehun curses in her mind as she wears a pair of slippers before walking slowly inside and to the living room. She raises her brow when she notices Luhan on the couch, sleeping without a pillow or a blanket.

_‘This person is an idiot, seriously. Who sleeps with the air conditioner turn on maximum and without a pillow or a blanket to use on the couch? He’s really an idiot.’_ Sehun really wonders how Luhan’s mind works as she walks away from the couch and towards the bedroom, leaving Luhan behind.

Sehun walks out from the bedroom a few minutes later, carrying a blanket and a pillow. She goes to the couch and sits down to a little space beside Luhan’s body. She tries to raise Luhan’s head as she slips the pillow through without waking him up. After successfully placing the pillow, she covers Luhan’s body with the blanket.

Sehun stares Luhan’s face for a bit, unconsciously reaching his hair with her hand and brushes some strands away from his face.

“Sleep well, idiot…” Sehun mumbles to herself before standing up and leaves the sleeping Luhan as she goes inside the bedroom and locks the door behind her.

Sehun stares at her hands, in a daze for a bit before snapping out of it and groans to herself.

_‘Why did I do that? Now I need to wash my hand with Lysol or bleach to erase whatever germs he gets from wherever or whoever.’_ She rushes inside the bathroom after thinking about it.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Sehun wakes up the next day when her alarm clock keeps ringing. She reaches her arm for the alarm clock from the bedside table for her to turn off the alarm. After that, she sits up from her bed and stretches her arms. She gets up from her bed and does a little exercise to wake her whole body up before going towards her wardrobe, opens it and picks up a set of uniform, she closes her wardrobe before walking towards the bed to place her uniform on. She goes to the drawers and gets some undergarments a pair of socks before going back to the bed and placing it beside the uniform.

Sehun enters the bathroom after her clothes are set. She takes a shower while pondering on things that happened during the weekend.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

After thirty minutes of taking a shower and dressing up, Sehun walks out of the bedroom and goes to the kitchen, only to see Luhan preparing something for breakfast.

Sehun raises her brow at this because usually, Luhan doesn’t even make something for breakfast her or himself on that matter. Because let’s be honest, both Luhan and Sehun doesn’t know how to cook at all. That’s why Sehun’s curious as to why Luhan is preparing breakfast and can’t help herself but comment without thinking.

“You’re not trying to commit suicide, are you? Because let’s face it, you are a horrible cook.”

Sehun’s statement startles Luhan and he almost dropped the cup of coffee that he is holding.

“It’s way too early for me to deal with you, so please spare me, Oh Sehun? And no, Ryeowook-noona gave this to me just now.” Sehun can tell based from Luhan’s voice, that he is serious and even catch what Luhan says afterwards, at least Luhan’s not suicidal.

“Fine, whatever you say.” Sehun says as she sits down across the empty seat which is Luhan’s and stares at her breakfast in front of her. Their breakfast for today is consists of a sunny side up egg, two strips of bacon and rice.

Luhan places another cup on the table beside Sehun’s place as the former sits down, which snaps Sehun out of her trance and mutters an awkward thank you to the male. The pair starts eating their breakfast with a tension in the air. Usually, the pair eats downstairs but today, Ryeowook just give them their breakfast.

Sehun can’t help but glance at Luhan, who is only focusing on eating his breakfast. Sehun can’t help but notice how tired Luhan is, probably because of their year level’s examination coming up or something, Sehun doesn’t know.

Luhan has dark circles under his eyes, he seems to be restless lately and Sehun won’t admit it in front of Luhan, she’s worried.

After an awkward fifteen minutes, pair finishes their breakfast and places the dishes inside the dishwasher beside the stove.

As the pair starts fixing their things for today, Sehun can’t help herself but ask the tired Luhan, “Can I ask you something?”

“You’re already asking.”

“Jerk…” Sehun mutters to her self before letting out a sigh then asks, “How would you feel if you saw someone with someone else?”

Luhan stops what he is doing and stares at Sehun with an expressionless expression.

“It depends on the situation.”

“Depending on a situation? Like what?”

“If you saw girl with a girl or boy with a boy, it means they’re only enjoying each other’s company like friends or best friends. It’s the same if you saw a girl with a boy or vice versa and they’re only chatting like friends or best friends and there will be cases that they can be dating. Is that what you’re asking?”

“It is… it’s just…”

Luhan rolls his eyes before saying, “Time is ticking, Sehun. Better spill it or I won’t answer it.”

Sehun mutters something and Luhan didn’t catch it, so he asks again and this time, Luhan heard it clearly but didn’t expect to hear that question from our Residential Ice Queen.

_“…What if you saw someone you know that has a boyfriend with another guy? And they’re acting like a couple…How would you feel?”_

“Why did you ask?”

“Just tell me your opinion, damn it!” Sehun is getting frustrated at Luhan for not giving an answer to her question.

Sehun realizes that Luhan is walking towards her direction so she unconsciously walks backwards until her back hits the wall from behind.

“Why does it matter on how I feel? You won’t understand it at all, Oh Sehun, the Ice Queen.”

“Me? I won’t understand? Let me tell you this, I can tell what it feels like. All I am asking is how you will feel if you are the one who saw them. Is that hard to answer or you haven’t feel it because you’re the one who is doing the “cheating on someone” act. Is that the reason, Luhan- _sunbaenim_?”Sehun glares at Luhan, who puts a hand on the wall beside Sehun as he leans closer.

“You don’t know me at all, Oh Sehun. Or what you are getting at, if you don’t shut up.” Luhan’s face is practically close to Sehun’s as their noses almost brush against each other as his voice tone turns into icy ones while eyes narrows. Sehun glares more, giving a warning to Luhan’s unreadable expression.

“So? What if I don’t shut up? I'm not afraid of you! Just who do you think you are to threaten me, huh?! You’re just a stupid playboy who always plays around with girls and an annoying bas-?!!”

Sehun’s eyes widen as Luhan cuts her with his lips on her. Sehun is freezing on the spot, too shock on what to do. Luhan notices this, so he decides to kiss Sehun more.

Sehun closes her eyes shut and presses her lips tightly close as she feels Luhan deepens the kiss, trying to make Sehun kiss back but Sehun is a stubborn girl.

Sehun almost gives in into the kiss because of Luhan’s touches around her waist but she snaps out of herself when she feels Luhan’s tongue licking her lower lip. Sehun pushes Luhan away from her and did one thing that both Luhan and she didn’t expect.

Sehun slaps Luhan on his left cheek.

Luhan’s eyes widen as he realizes what he is doing. He glances at Sehun and feels surprise to see her tear-stained face and feels guilty for what he did.

“S-Sehun, I-I…” Luhan tries to reach for Sehun with his hand but it is slapped by Sehun, who looking at him with eyes full of hatred.

“Don’t you dare touch me with your filthy hand, Luhan- _sunbaenim_.” Luhan can hear Sehun’s cold and venomous voice as the latter speaks.

“Look, I didn’t mean it. It’s not intention-“

“Intentional or not, On purpose or not, you dare take advantage of me! First, you told those bitches you call fans to bully me, hunt me down, degrading my pride and dignity until now. Now, you took advantage of me when I only asked you a question. What exactly did I do to you?!”

“Sehun…”

“You’re the worst. I hate you!” Sehun pushes him aside, grabs her things and runs out of the room, leaving Luhan standing alone in the living room.

Luhan runs his hand on his hair, he feels guilty about what he did and can’t help but feel hurt because Sehun didn’t let him explain about what Sehun told him just now.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Baekhyun is running late for school and she’s now running as fast she can just to reach the school before the bell rings.

Why is she late? Because she slept late last night due to homework and talking to her mother via phone call about the discussion during dinner. Also because she recalls some things that happen during the weekends; her outing with her friends and how happy she is because she is able to forget her problems for a while and some stuffs that is related to her problems. That’s why. And you can’t blame her when her phone didn’t alarm on time as well.

Anyway, Baekhyun reaches the school gate as she greets the security guard and rushes inside the school building and towards her shoe locker.

Baekhyun stops in front of her locker and lowers her head, panting from running. As she regains some energy, she raises her head and her eyes widen.

Four spaces from Baekhyun’s locker, she sees Chanyeol and Sandara. Well, Baekhyun won’t react if the couple is only talking or anything but what she sees made something inside her shatter into pieces for some reason.

What did Baekhyun really see? Well, Chanyeol is pinning Sandara against the shoe lockers while making out with the latter.

Baekhyun immediately averts her gaze away from the scene and hurriedly opens her shoe locker and gets her indoor slippers and wears it quickly before quickly places her shoes inside the locker and closes it. She quickly grabs her bag and quickly runs away from the scene and goes to the other side to get to her classroom in time. Not noticing a piece of paper falling on the floor and tears falling from her face.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

_‘Was that Baekhyun-ssi?_ ’ Sandara asks herself as she pushes Chanyeol away when she notices someone running away.

“Is something wrong, noona?” Chanyeol asks her with his deep voice.

Sandara looks at Chanyeol with her sweet smile, telling him that there’s nothing wrong but reminding him to go to his class before he’s mark as absent. Chanyeol nods his head like a puppy before pecking Sandara’s lips one last time and telling her “see you later”. Sandara waves at Chanyeol before walking to where she sees someone but stops when she notices a piece of paper lying on the ground.

Sandara picks up the paper from the floor and reads the contents to find the owner of the paper but what she have read made her eyes widen in shock.

The paper that she found is…

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Baekhyun is in daze during the first class. When she enters the classroom earlier, she didn’t notice that she’s crying until Kyungsoo asks her why she’s crying. Baekhyun just says that maybe she’s tired from running. Kyungsoo didn’t buy it but didn’t bother to question Baekhyun more.

Baekhyun is really confused about something. She really don’t know what it was but whenever she thinks about the scene earlier, her heart clenches in pain, which she also didn’t understand why though.

_‘Why is my heart clenching whenever I see them together…?’_

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**


	11. Chapter 9: A Flower Representing Her Feelings

During the first three hour class, Kyungsoo observes Baekhyun, who doesn’t seem to be focusing on the lesson that is being lectured by their teacher at the moment. Baekhyun is looking at the front with a blank expression. Kyungsoo wonders what happen and decides to ask her best friend later

At the same time but in a different year and class, Jongin and Taemin observe Sehun, who is in the same situation as Baekhyun. Both Jongin and Taemin look at each other, wondering what happened.

Apparently, they can feel Sehun’s emotions are all over the place.

During lunch break, Joonmyeon and Kris, who join in with them to eat lunch, are now feeling tense at the gloom atmosphere. They wonder if something happened. Kyungsoo and Jongin decide to fill some information to the seniors.

After that, they look at the Oh cousins, who are eating their lunch silently, in worry. Usually, Baekhyun should be talking, like right at that moment and Sehun would be like, teasing Jongin but nope, the Oh cousins didn’t speak a word today.

The rest of the gang at the table, sigh in hopelessness before eating their lunch while talking about their first three class and club activities. They decide to let the Oh cousins be for today, thinking that everything will be back to normal tomorrow.

After a few hours later, classes are over and students are now on the way to their respective clubs to have their respective practice but some students are going back to the dorm. Anyway, the Oh cousins skip their club activities because they don’t feel like attending but they inform their respective club advisers to excuse them.

Sehun and Baekhyun’s fellow members of their respective clubs are actually flabbergasts about them skipping because let’s be honest. Despite having different personalities as what they observe (though they won’t admit it), the Oh cousins (including Kris) have one in common: not skipping any classes or club activities.

Will the Oh cousins return back to their usual selves like how their friends predicted? We’ll see…

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

On the other side during that day, Luhan seems to be acting strange as well. Usually, he should be flirting with his female classmates by now but nope, Luhan is staring outside, looking like someone just died.

Well, who wouldn’t act strange if you are feeling guilty for what you did? No one.

Luhan has been feeling guilty since last night. Not to mention, his conscience is haunting him in his dreams for taking advantage of Sehun. Well, serves him right.

Minseok notices Luhan acting like a zombie and decides to observe him for a bit. As Minseok observes Luhan during the three-hour class periods, she wonders what happened to Luhan, aside from looking like a zombie, he seems tired these days, no thanks to their teachers, who dumped a pile of projects and exams to them.

During lunch break, Luhan sticks to Minseok instead of flirting or going to the soccer field to practice, which makes Minseok think that Luhan got abducted by aliens and made a doppelganger.

While they are eating, Luhan has stayed quite and Minseok already had enough of his quietness so she decides to ask Luhan what is wrong with him. Luhan answers her with a “I-I… I don’t know how to start it.”

Minseok decides that Luhan should tell her later as to where they are now is not the right place to talk about what Luhan wants to say.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

After school, Luhan decides to skip practice as he is not feeling well. He thank the heavens for letting him have permission from his coach to skip soccer practice. Luhan is now walking back to the dorms with Minseok in silence.

In a while, Luhan and Minseok reaches the dorm and goes inside, up to the second floor and to their respective rooms but Luhan remembers that Sehun can be inside the room already and he can’t face her yet, after what he did.

Luhan notices Minseok enter her room and he decides to follow her instead of going back to his room. Minseok on the other hand, doesn’t notice this. She didn’t notice Luhan sitting on the couch as she enters the bedroom to change clothes. She only notice Luhan after she gets out of the bedroom and gets the shock of her life because of him.

Luhan is watching some drama that is on air at the moment when he notices Minseok standing. He waves at her and asks for something to eat and drink. Minseok gets irritated by this but remembers that Luhan is still acting strange, though he seem to be okay.

Minseok sighs before going to the kitchen to make some juice and something to eat for her and Luhan.

After a little while, Minseok walks back to the living room, carrying a tray on her hands and sits down on the couch beside Luhan as she places the tray on the center table. Luhan gives his thanks before grabbing some popcorn from the bowl and eats as he watches in silence. Minseok does the same and both are now watching television without saying anything.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

After three hours of watching television, Luhan and Minseok are now engaging themselves in a conversation about their projects and exams and such. After that, Luhan is now complaining to Minseok on how stupid he is or something along the lines, which brings Minseok back to her senses and remembers the purpose as to why Luhan is in her room in the first place.

Minseok looks at Luhan and asks as to why he is acting strange today, in which Luhan realizes his own mistake and denies by saying that he is not acting strange but with Minseok’s look that says “who are you trying to fool here?”

Luhan sighs and looks at Minseok dejectedly and the latter is quite surprise to see that look on her best friend’s face. Minseok’s eyes soften but it only lasted for ten seconds after Luhan tells her the reason behind his actions today. (This is involves Sehun, if you guys are still wondering)

After Luhan finishes speaking, Minseok silently stands up from the couch and goes inside the bedroom, leaving a confused Luhan at the former’s actions. Luhan’s confused look lasted for five seconds as Minseok walks out from the bedroom. He gulps as he sees Minseok’s expression and he is now praying for his life

In a blink of an eye, Luhan is now hiding behind the flipped dining table in the dining area as Minseok is throwing things at Luhan for being a stupid, inconsiderate and insensitive jerk.

After learning what really happened between your own best friend and a younger sister-figure to her, who wouldn’t get pissed at your best friend?

And things didn’t go well for Luhan that night. Let’s just say that he suffered from Minseok’s wrath.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

The next day, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo decided to walk together towards the campus. Baekhyun seems to be back to normal as she and Kyungsoo are now talking about random things, which is a relief to Kyungsoo because her best friend is acting her usual self again.

But what Kyungsoo doesn’t know is Baekhyun is only pretending. Baekhyun might have not notice yesterday but she knows that she made the others worried about her and she can’t let that happen again. Baekhyun made a resolve to herself to act normal today.

As they reach the main building, Baekhyun’s resolve dissolves into thin air as she slows down from her steps. Kyungsoo stops as well when she notices Baekhyun stop from her tracks. Kyungsoo raises her brow and asks what is wrong but Baekhyun is staring at something. Kyungsoo looks at the direction where Baekhyun is staring and she almost have a heart attack because in front her, standing Park Chanyeol and Sandara Park.

Kyungsoo bows and greets them politely. Baekhyun only bows before excusing herself. Almost bumping her shoulder against Chanyeol’s arm as she walks inside, leaving Kyungsoo behind.

Kyungsoo bows her head before excusing herself and runs inside the building, to catch up with Baekhyun, leaving the couple, who look at their direction: Chanyeol with his brows furrow in confusion and Sandara, staring at the two, more on Baekhyun though.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

During class hours, Baekhyun is staring outside, thinking about something regarding her confused feelings. She’s not even listening to the lessons at the front.

Kyungsoo who is focusing in listening to every lessons, notices Baekhyun not focusing on the lessons. Kyungsoo decides to observe Baekhyun for a bit, without getting caught by the teacher.

And after observing her, she realizes that Baekhyun is still acting strange.

_‘Is she missing something? She misses her mom, perhaps? Baekhyun-ah, why are you like this? You can tell me everything, you know?’_  Kyungsoo silently pleads for Baekhyun.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

After first half of class hours, the bell rings indicating that it’s lunch break. Kyungsoo drags Baekhyun outside the classroom to the stairs at the main building and down to the cafeteria. As soon as they enter the cafeteria, Kyungsoo is able to locate Joonmyeon, Jongin and Kris. And to her surprise, Minseok also join them and Sehun is missing, on the other hand.

Kyungsoo asks them about Sehun as she drags Baekhyun to sit on the empty spot beside Joonmyeon.

Jongin answers that Sehun ran out of the room as soon as the bell rang and he has no clue where the youngest Oh go.

Minseok tells them that let Sehun be for a bit and she also informs them that the Oh cousins are not the only ones who were acting strange. The rest of the gang except Baekhyun, are a bit surprised when they learn about Luhan from Minseok. But then again, Sehun and Luhan have a complicated relationship, so they’re not really surprise. What worries them the most is Baekhyun, who has her head bow low and only eating in silence.

The rest of the gang are looking one by one at each other, asking their selves on what to do but sighs when they can’t even help Baekhyun because they don’t even know what is wrong with her in the first place.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Meanwhile, Sehun is walking along the hallway all by herself. Sehun’s emotions seem to be all over the place and she can’t seem to control it and so, she decides to ditch her friends to not make them worry.

As she is about to take a step upstairs, she bumps into someone. She instinctively closes her eyes as she feels her body falling but is prevented when an arm wraps around her waist securely before pulling her closer.

Sehun opens her eyes slowly and looks up but she regrets doing so as she learns that she bumps into the person she is avoiding the most, Luhan.

Sehun pushes Luhan away from her and glares at him. Luhan flinches as he looks at Sehun. He can feel the hatred from Sehun’s glares but there’s also something in her eyes that he can’t point out what it is. But Despite that, Luhan is determined to explain everything regarding his actions, even if Sehun pushes him away in the end.

“Sehun, about the other day… I-“ Luhan starts the conversation but easily cut off by Sehun.

“There’s nothing to talk about. If that is all, please excuse me.” Sehun ends the conversation immediately before walking away from Luhan, who can’t even stop her and is standing alone.

Luhan sighs as he brushes his fingers through his scalp in frustration.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Baekhyun is walking outside the school premises towards the gate, all by herself. She is practicing her vocals as she walks, heading back to the dorms. In a while, she passes by the fountain park and decides to admire the fountain for a bit.

As Baekhyun admires the fountain, she notices two figures meters away from where she is. She looks closer and recognizes the couple that she really wants to avoid.

From afar, Baekhyun can see Chanyeol saying something and thinks that it is something as she sees Sandara laughing. Baekhyun doesn’t notice herself that she is staring at the couple in envy and something else.

_‘How does it feel like to be in her position? Moreover, why am I acting like this…it’s not like I like him or something but why…’_ Baekhyun mentally asks herself before looking away and hurriedly walks away from the park before the couple notice her. Not realizing that her face is already covered with tears.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Without Baekhyun’s knowledge, Sandara did notice her walking away from the park. What’s more is Sandara also notices Baekhyun crying.

_‘Baekhyun-ssi sure is acting strange. Why is she avoiding me? Or is it Chanyeol? That letter… I guess I will observe you for a while, Baekhyun-ssi...’_ Sandara thinks as she stares at the direction Baekhyun runs off to.

Sandara snaps out of her thoughts when Chanyeol is calling for her. Sandara smiles as she says to Chanyeol that they should go back to the dorms. Chanyeol nods his head and the couple walk away from the park, holding hands.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

That night, Baekhyun is busy doing her homework and club assignments. She is actually done with her homework and is now working on her club assignments which is practicing her vocals and memorizing the lyrics. In middle of practicing, she suddenly feel thirsty and decides to take a small break.

She stands up from the bed and walks out of the bedroom to go to the kitchen. She passes by the living room where she sees Chanyeol talking with someone on his cell phone. She shrugs and goes to kitchen and searching inside the fridge for something to drink.

Baekhyun can’t find anything except water. She grabs the pitcher filled with water, closes the fridge then places it on the table and grabs a glass. She places the glass on the table beside the pitcher. She grabs the pitcher and fills the glass with water.

As Baekhyun is filling the glass with water, she hears Chanyeol says something and she almost drop the pitcher on the ground. Her face is showing that she is hurt and her heart is clenching, like something pierces through her.

Baekhyun grabs the glass filled with water and hurriedly runs back inside the bedroom, shutting the door close with a loud bam.

Baekhyun leans her back against the door before slipping down to the floor. She covers her face with palms and is now sobbing silently, not wanting the other to know that she heard what he said.

.

.

.

.

_“It is impossible for me to fall in love with Baekhyun. I rather die than fall for her. And besides, I wish she transfers out already because it’s all her fault that I am not still engage with you, Dara-noona.”_

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

The next day after, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are already inside the classroom, sitting on her seat while her head is lying on the desk as she looks outside, staring at nothing. Kyungsoo, who is sitting beside Baekhyun, notices this and it worries her. It’s been three days since Baekhyun has been acting like a corpse and she doesn’t even know what to do to cheer her up. Kyungsoo also notices dark circles under Baekhyun’s swollen eyes.

Kyungsoo even asks herself if Baekhyun is having a problem or something but she can’t even ask her because it’s not in her nature to butt in someone’s business unless necessary.

Kyungsoo snaps out of her thoughts when she feels her phone vibrating from her pocket. She takes her phone out and sees a message from Joonmyeon. She opens the text and reads the contents,

 

_ From: Joonmyeon-unnie _

_ Subject: Good morning, Kyungie _

_ Hey Kyungie, sorry to disturb you in whatever you are doing but Kris is bugging me to ask you if Baekhyun’s okay. Her brother’s been worried since yesterday. You know how he is. But I’m also worried too. _

_Text me back asap._ ^_^

 

Kyungsoo looks beside her and sees Baekhyun not moving at all from her position. Usually during this time, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun always chat about things.

 

_ To: Joonmyeon-unnie _

_ Re: Subject: Good morning, Kyungie _

_ Good morning, unnie. Baekhyun seems to be really down for some reasons. She’s silent and isn’t moving from her position. I think something happened since 2 days ago that we didn’t know. _

 

Kyungsoo presses the “send” button and her message has sent to Joonmyeon.

_‘Did something happen during the family dinner? Wait a minute…I haven’t seen Sehun anywhere since yesterday.’_ Kyungsoo’s eyes widen at the realization.

Kyungsoo immediately sends a message to Joonmyeon, telling her about Sehun’s condition from Jongin.

_‘Why didn’t I realize this? Did they have a fight? But they don’t seem to be the type of person to fight though. They’re closer more than it should be.’_

Kyungsoo snaps out of her thoughts when she notices the teacher coming in and decides that she will confront Baekhyun today during lunch break.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

It’s already lunch break time and Kyungsoo is grabbing her lunch and stands up to approach Baekhyun but the latter is nowhere to be found.

Kyungsoo looks around and sees Baekhyun rushes out of the room. The Kyungsoo follows the Baekhyun out but the former loses her sight out of the latter and sighs.

Kyungsoo thinks that maybe Baekhyun is already at the table, so she rushes towards the cafeteria. When she enters the cafeteria, she tries to locate the others and she did but didn’t spot Sehun or Baekhyun with them.

Kyungsoo sighs dejectedly before dragging her feet towards where the others are. She sits down beside Joonmyeon and sighs.

When Joonmyeon asks what is wrong. Kyungsoo answers that Baekhyun ditched her. The rest of the gang on the table seems to be surprised but didn’t show it. Minseok, who is with them again, says that Let Baekhyun and Sehun for a bit as she continues that the girls needed time for themselves to think, whatever their problem is. Joonmyeon and Kyungsoo are quite reluctant about it but they think that the oldest of the rest is correct, so they decide to leave it and they al eat in silence with the exception of Kris and Joonmyeon talking about something Student Council related.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

On the other side, Baekhyun has been walking around the campus for thirty minutes now, alone. As soon as the bell rang, indicating that it’s Lunch Time now, she stood up immediately and got out of the room, not looking back when Kyungsoo was trying to call her.

You see, Baekhyun is avoiding her friends at the moment, not wanting them to worry. She just acted on her instincts that she wants to be alone for a while.

Baekhyun seems to be thinking about a lot of things lately and today is one of those moments. Something is making her confuse about something she can’t figure out what it is. Her emotions seem to be in a mess, she doesn’t know why though.

Baekhyun sighs as she keeps on walking until where her legs gets tired.

Baekhyun stops walking and realizes that she seems lost. She looks around and only sees are trees and fields of different kinds of flowers.

Baekhyun feels a bit helpless because she doesn’t know how to get back, so she decides to get some rest under the tree, that is a two meters away from where she is standing.

Baekhyun sits down as soon as she reaches the tree and she leans her back against the trunk. She decides to observe her surroundings and she can’t help but feel relax. She seems to be able to forget about her problems for a bit as she plucks one flower from the field and stares at it.

She hums some random songs that fits her emotions at the moment and after a while, she’s talking about all the things that she can’t tell the others.

“You know, I am really happy that I transferred here. I am able to see my brother and Sehun. I am able to make friends, despite looking like a nerd. They’re all nice, unlike in my previous school.”

Baekhyun twirls the flower around with her thumb and forefinger while looking at the sky as she continues on talking, “I met Kim Jongin, one of the kingkas first, and I am surprised that he’s different from what I imagined. He’s so cute and adorable yet childish despite on how he looks. His sister, Joonmyeon-unnie is also a nice person. Although, there’s something scary about her or maybe it’s my imagination…”

Baekhyun goes on and on until she starts tearing up all of a sudden.

“Despite me enjoying this school year here, it also has its side effect. I thought everything will be fine but ever since I got involved in the tradition, my world turned upside down. I get harassed everyday. They always send me threatening letters and warning notes. Not only that, whenever they get a chance, they will warn me in person. Do they think that I deserve it? I don’t even want to be involved in that tradition in the first place but here I am, traditionally engaged to someone I don’t know…”

Baekhyun trying not to burst into tears as she thinks of what to say next. “And then, my traditional fiancé is treating me like I am someone not worth taking care of. He wants to get rid of me…H-He thinks I ruined his plan of proposing to the one he loves and decide to treat me badly instead of knowing me, even only as a friend. What’s worse? I’m getting mixed feelings whenever I see them. Whenever I see them, something inside me ache, I don’t understand why am I acting like this? I am so tired and confused. I really want to know what this is and I want to stop it because it hurts, it really hurts…”

By this time, Baekhyun is already whimpering as tears fall down on her face as she stares at the flower and opens her mouth to say something, “I-I… must be crazy talking at flowers…”

“You sure are. You also must be crazy to keep your feelings from others too. You need to change that habit of yours, Baekhyun-ssi.”

Baekhyun’s swollen eyes almost pop out from its socket in surprise and looks around her surroundings. She hears a chuckle somewhere and she decides to look at the other side of the tree but sees no one.

“Up here, Baekhyun-ah.”

Baekhyun looks up to see Woohyun resting at one of the branches and is smiling at her with his greasy smile.

“W-Woohyun-sunbaenim! W-what are you doing here?” Baekhyun is now stuttering, embarrassed that someone witness her talking to an object.

Woohyun laughs before jumping down from the tree and sits beside Baekhyun.

“This is my hiding place away from fans and I am the only who comes here but it seems like you got lost and stay here.”

Baekhyun lowers her head down, blushing in embarrassment.

Woohyun looks at the sky with a serious expression and says, “I heard everything you just said. Must be difficult to endure them, huh?”

Baekhyun looks at Woohyun for a bit before looking at the fields. She nods her head, telling Woohyun that he’s right.

“You know, you can tell your friends about what you really are feeling. And I’m sure Park Chanyeol-ssi didn’t mean anything of those actions. After all, he’s doesn’t seem to be that type of person to do such things. There’s a reason for everything, Baekhyun-ah.”

“H-How would you know?”

“There’s someone I know that experienced that kind of feeling. Although, this someone I know was in a situation bit different from yours. It all happened two years ago. I was a freshman that time. You see, the person I knew is also engaged to someone she loves and the feeling was actually mutual. Hence, they decided to be together using the tradition. Their relationship was approved by both parents and everything happened to them was like paradise, until…”

Baekhyun stares at Woohyun questioningly, silently asking what happen that time.

Woohyun takes a deep breath before continuing his story, “Everything went downhill. You see, this friend of mine was being used by her fiancé. She didn’t deserve it. Her family’s business was taken away from them by force because of that bastard and his family, who is actually after my friend’s family business.”

“T-That’s…”

“They’re cruel, right? After that, this friend of mine continued her study here but she endured those years here because she was getting harassed by her classmates. Her friends turned their backs from her after learning about her situation. No one talked to her after that, she’s like non-existent to most students here. She became entitled as the school’s “loner”.”

“That’s horrible. How can they treat her like that? Is it because of what happened?”

“I know, right? There are people like that. To make it worse, the bastard is the one behind all of it.”

“What did he do?”

“He paid those bitches to do any harm that can think of to my friend.”

“He’s an insensitive jerk! Does he even love her? He’s really a jerk. If I’m strong enough, I’ll give him a piece of my mind!” Baekhyun pumps her fist in the air with determined look on her face.

Woohyun laughs and comments on how cute Baekhyun is. Baekhyun pouts and says that he is not cute.

Baekhyun then asks Woohyun about what his friend did that time. Woohyun sighs as he recollects the scene in his mind.

“My friend humiliated that bastard in front of many people after a year later, which is actually last year. It became one of the histories here. She revealed everything what that bastard and his family did to her and her family, which shocked many students and most of the students who didn’t give a damn about the bastard, started giving him a disgusted look.  After that, the guy transferred out of the academy, including the break off of their engagement. My friend was really depressed and confused during the year before and a year later, is determined to expose someone she once loved dearly. Feels surreal, right?”

“Nae. But how is that related to my situation/?”

“I’m not done with my story yet. Anyway, back to the story. After that incident, this friend of mine didn’t get back the company from that bastard. Not only that, she was still became a loner and she even told herself that she won’t fall for anyone ever again. But that didn’t happen.”

“Why is that?”

“It’s because of someone who confessed to her in the middle of the graduation ceremony, using the school’s tradition. Their relationship status is quite unknown after that.

“It doesn’t make sense.”

Woohyun chuckles before clarifying, “What I meant to say is, this friend of mine can actually refuse the proposal by not catching the apple but instead, she caught it because she acted on instincts without knowing. So I am telling you this because my friend is confused as to why she accepted the proposal on instinct while her mind kept telling her of her resolve that she vowed before, in the first place. Why it became the same situation as yours? It’s because you caught an apple without knowing and you are confused about your feelings towards your fiancé, who is currently in a relationship. You get it?”

“K-kind of? But how can I know what I really feel towards C-Chanyeol-ssi?”

“Based from what I heard from you about Chanyeol-ssi, it seems like… you like him.”

“T-that’s impossible! How can I like him? Moreover, I can’t like him!” Baekhyun exclaims.

“Hmm, don’t be so sure about it. I can tell that you’re quite dense about your feelings but I can see in your eyes that you are lying. If you don’t believe me about what I said, you can always ask Mr. Flower to answer your question.”

“Huh?”

Woohyun smirks as he stands up from the ground, dusting off some imaginary dust off from his bottom. He walks away from the tree but not before saying the directions to Baekhyun when she decides to go back and a tip about what he said earlier.

“Plucking the petals one by one would be the hint, Oh Baekhyun-ssi. Anyway, see you later~!” And thus, Woohyun is gone.

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**

 

 

Baekhyun stares at the flower for a while as she thinks of what Woohyun said before leaving,  _‘ ”Plucking the petals one by one would be the hint, Oh Baekhyun-ssi.” ’_

“How am I supposed to do that?” Baekhyun mutters to herself.

It takes a while before Baekhyun decides to do it for the heck of it and takes a deep breath.

“D-Do I…like Park C-Chanyeol or not?”

And Baekhyun starts plucking the petals one by one until she gets the result…

.

.

.

.

.

.

“N-No way…i-it can’t be...”

 

 

**~SM Academy ♥ SM Academy~**


End file.
